¿Cómo escapar a lo inevitable?
by Jessica C. Black
Summary: Una promesa de niños no podía poner el mundo de Hermione Granger patas para arriba. Un rubio insolente, frío y egoísta no podía hablandarle el corazón. La chica Caramelo les cuenta la historia ¿Quién es Caramelo? Descubranlo leyendo!Dramione IMPERDIBLE!
1. El fragmento

"_Promesas. Si se pudiera vivir de ellas… El mundo sería mucho mejor. El amor sería eterno. La amistad sería irrompible. ¿Por qué no pueden ser más que solo palabras? La ilusión dura, la promesa no, muchos la olvidan, muchos la ignoran. En la actualidad la promesa perdió toda importancia, ya casi nadie la respeta._

_Aunque tampoco sabe nadie que estas simples palabras pueden hacer mucho mas que magia. No existe hechizo, conjuro o poción más poderosa que una promesa. Ésta enamora, estafa, mata o vuelve inmortal. Las causas y consecuencias de estos pactos son tan impredecibles como fascinantes._

_Considera la situación en la que te sumerges, el mundo en el que ingresas, antes de prometer algo. Ya que esto a lo que todos llaman promesas son más mortíferas que cualquier juramento inquebrantable. _

_Los efectos de las promesas, son más profundos cuando se invocan con pasión, inocencia o sinceridad. Si tú crees en las promesas, como crees en lo que es correcto, jamás lo olvides: no las utilices en vano. No son para divertirse, ni para engañar o mentir, sirven para cellar uniones, unir lazos. _

_Ésta magia antigua no es ningún mito. Sencillamente son promesas. Así que ten cuidado al momento de prometer algo." _

* * *

**Extracto de un texto publicado en un libro que Hermione nunca llegó a leer, para desgracia suya o fortuna. ¿Quién hubiese creído que la ratona de biblioteca se olvidase de leer un libro? ¿Quién hubiese sabido que una promesa le cambiaría la vida a Hermione Granger?**

**La siguiente historia está basada en hechos reales. ¿Cómo escapar a lo inevitable? La chica Caramelo escribió un libro al respecto...**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer! Sean amables y dejen reviews. Ya subiré el siguiente capitulo ^^

Jessyca Caroline Black


	2. Inesperado

Segundo Capitulo. Aquí comienza la verdadera historia. Espero les agrade ^^

* * *

Les daré varios motivos por los cuales jamás deben hablar con extraños cuando son pequeños, no importa que éste desconocido sea de la misma edad que ustedes, ignórenlo. Es una pena que Hermione no hubiese oído mis consejos, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Les contaré la historia, donde se encuentran todas las razones que uno siempre preferiría evitar.

Víspera de navidad. Todos están reunidos en la mesa, a punto de comenzar a cenar. Hermione intenta convencer a su primita para que vaya con ella a comer. Pero la niña quiere esperar a papá Noel, sentada junto a la chimenea. Intentó sobornarla, arrastrarla, hasta amenazarla. La poca paciencia que tenía con los niños se estaba extinguiendo como la llama de una vela.

Ya lo había decidido. Pensaba dejar a la pequeña allí y darse por vencida. Ella no servía para tratar con chiquillos. Se estaba por marchar a cenar, cuando la niña comenzó a saltar como loca. Brincaba al tiempo que señalaba insistentemente la chimenea. La castaña no comprendió qué sucedía ante los ojos de su primita hasta que pudo notar como de las llamas, ahora verdes, aparecía una figura esbelta y vestida de negro. Detrás de esta mujer bellísima, un joven bastante familiar, la abrazó y observó con asco el sitio.

-Vicky ve con mamá, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con la familia Noel-ordenó a su primita que se marchó observando con ojos bien abiertos a la pareja.

Ahora que se detenía a mirar a los recién llegados parecían estar preocupados. La mujer rubia, a la que Malfoy abrazaba con tanto fervor tenía un ojo morado y un labio partido, pero igual se mantenía firmemente en pie, altiva. En cambio, el rubio tenía todo el traje arañado, algunos cabellos chamuscados y parecía haber salido de un incendio o una explosión. Y a pesar de estar hechos un desastre seguían erguidos allí de pie a ella, observando con una mezcla de asombro, curiosidad y desagrado todo el ambiente.

Se vio tentada a ocultarlos en un armario o en su habitación para que sus padres no los descubrieran allí cuando la pequeña Victoria contase lo que había visto. No tardaría mucho en aparecer toda la familia allí. Debía solucionar aquel problema en seguida, pero no podía sacar a patadas a los Malfoy. Ni siquiera comprendía el por qué habían aparecido.

-Creo…-intentó llamar la atención de madre e hijo y fue algo satisfactorio, se quedó helada bajo el par de miradas plateadas, incomodada y sin palabras.

-Granger…-comenzó el rubio pero no pudo continuar, se pasó una mano por el rostro, algo abatido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-se atrevió a preguntar y la madre le obsequió una sonrisa.

Aquella situación no estaba para aquellos gestos. La pena y la tristeza se arremolinaban en aquellos perfectos labios que se curvaban para ella. Debía sentir lástima, pero lo único que deseaba era tenerlos lejos. Con el tiempo había aprendido a resguardarse de los Malfoy. No deseaba tener problemas en noche buena.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, querida-explicó con la desgracia impregnada en su voz.

Hermione comprendía que no deseaban estar ahí, que de ser por ellos le pedirían ayuda a cualquier otra persona menos a una sangre sucia como ella. Pero por arte de magia estaban allí, pidiéndole ayuda a ella. Estaba tan tentada a hacerlos marcharse, a no dejar el brazo torcer por aquellos dos. Sin embargo ella no podía ser fría como ellos, no podía dejarles en tales condiciones y no ayudarles. Era tan humana que sufriría remordimiento de conciencia por el resto de su vida. Terminaría odiándose igual por haberlos ayudado…

-Lo prometiste, Granger…-gruñó Malfoy con voz ronca.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio no abrazaba protectoramente a su madre, sino que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Mientras que la mujer estaba tan tensa como una estatua tratando de soportar el peso de su hijo. La pierna de Malfoy estaba hecha un espanto, llena de sangre y con profundos cortes. Necesitaba atención urgentemente, ir a un hospital en seguida.

-Pero ¿Qué diantres sucedió?-soltó molesta por la situación que le tocaba enfrentar.

Se acercó al rubio y le hizo un gesto a su madre para que la ayudara. Con cuidado ambas mujeres lo depositaron en un sofá. Ni siquiera se acercó a la herida, no tuvo tiempo. Tenía tantos hechizos en mente para curarle, y tantas preguntas que hacerles. Pero nada fue posible. Fue cuestión de un minuto para que toda su familia estuviera allí observando la situación sin comprender nada.

Por suerte no hicieron preguntas. Su tía, era médica, y para alivio de todos llevaba siempre consigo su maletín. Mi madre corrió escaleras arriba para regresar con un par de toallas y prendas para los recién llegados. No preguntó si los conocía, simplemente se lamentó de no haber acudido cuanto antes. Guió a la señora Malfoy hacia nuestro baño y le indicó cual era el agua caliente y cual la fría. La castaña simplemente observaba con ojos enormes la amabilidad de su familia con aquellas dos personas que, una vez que estuvieran en condiciones, les querrían ver muertos a todos…

Malfoy la observó toda la noche. La castaña había estado jugando con su comida durante la cena ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Hasta se dedicó a mover la frutilla de su porción de pastel de un lado a otro, sin nada de apetito. Sus padres creyeron que eran amigos suyos, que el rubio era uno de sus amigos del colegio. Ya que se habían aparecido por la chimenea… Luego de haber ayudado al par de rubios, sus familiares los acapararon presentándose y deseando felices fiestas mientras que Hermione discutía con sus padres sobre la situación, en un cuarto contiguo. Estaba simplemente molesta.

Dejó de mirar su postre para enfrentar al hurón pero este ya no le miraba, sino que conversaba con su primo, quien era unos años mayor. No podía creer lo bien que se manejara con su familia, ni siquiera tenía problemas en hablar sobre situaciones muggles, objetos, y demás cosas que él despreciaba. Era absurdo, todo aquello era incomprensible. No podía estar pasando la navidad con Malfoy y su madre. Lo que más deseaba era despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Cuando todos finalizaron de cenar y conversar se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar. Un enorme piano de cola les esperaba ansioso para la hora de villancicos. Hermione no quería cantar en frente del rubio, no deseaba compartir aquellos momentos con tan repugnante compañía. Pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. A pesar de los últimos invitados el aire seguía vivo y lleno de alegría. Todos cantaron al compás de las melodías que tocaba su tío. No hubo nadie que se quedara sentado sin cantar o sonreír. Todo fue maravilloso, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía.

-Mamá ya venimos-aseguró tomando del brazo al rubio y corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, fuera donde la nieve los recibiría con sus congelados brazos abiertos.

Por suerte fue precavida. Había tomado un par de abrigos y al salir le tendió uno al rubio que tiritaba. Sonrió gustosa al verle tan vulnerable y se sopló las manos para mantenerlas en calor. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento eran algunas respuestas. Luego volverían a dentro y seguirían disfrutando del momento. Le miró de reojo y se quedó embobada, pensando en los motivos que tendría el rubio para estar allí.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?-consultó apretujándose en el abrigo que le quedaba unas tallas grandes.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. Draco Malfoy vestido con ropa muggle y conversando con ella minutos antes de navidad. Realmente irónico. Le revolvió el cabello, fue un acto involuntario, estaba peinado muy perfecto. Le dedicó una sonrisa y pateó un montoncito de nieve.

-Sólo una explicación, Malfoy-le exigió mirando la nieve, blanca como la tez de su acompañante. -¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué a mí?

El muchacho se arregló el cabello, algo molesto. La fulminó con la mirada pero luego se suavizó. Aquello inquietó a la chica. Flexionó sus rodillas y se quedó de cuclillas acariciando la nieve. Aquella imagen de Malfoy no entraba en su cabeza. Recién se fijaba en las largas piernas que poseía el chico o en sus grandes manos. Sacudió la cabeza y aguardó a que le contestará, desviando la mirada de su figura.

-¿No recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro?-elevó la vista para sonreírle, parecía algo avergonzado. – Me encontraste en mi peor momento, te exigí aquella tonta promesa… Te humillé el resto de los años… Y ahora vengo a cobrarme aquellas palabras que nos dirigimos… ¿Piensas dejarme en la calle, Hermione?

Se alejó, retrocedió espantada. Él la estaba utilizando, para su beneficio. Aquel nombre había salido de sus labios para ablandarla. Mientras iba marcha atrás, huyendo de la figura del rubio, tropezó y cayó en la nieve. El frío la hizo entrar en razón, recordar. ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra, que le hizo una promesa a alguien, a esa persona que le tendía la mano? Quiso negarse, pero terminó aceptando la ayuda. Se puso de pie y se oyeron las campanadas.

-Lo tengo que pensar, Malfoy-le contestó insegura antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a la casa, dejándole atrás, solo en la nieve.

Los regalos estaban listos para ser abiertos. Las copas se estrellaban felizmente celebrando el comienzo de la navidad. Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para el brindis. Pero no lo disfrutó, no después de lo que tenía que pensar. Sencillamente no disfrutaría de los días siguientes, de eso estaba segura. Sintió la figura de Malfoy a sus espaldas y se limitó a murmurar un: Feliz Navidad. Luego corrió a abrir sus obsequios junto a su primita. Ambas parecían unas niñas, una ya lo era. Hermione aún tenía a una niña en su interior. Aquella chiquilla que había hecho de todo, hasta hablar y prometer cosas a un extraño, permanecía muy en el fondo de la castaña. Una lucha comenzaba a desatarse entre la pequeña que habitaba dentro de ella y la conciente adolescente que abría los regalos. Los ojos plateados comenzaban a volverla loca…

* * *

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews, please!

Jessica Black


	3. Recuerdo

Capitulo 3. Es algo raro, para mi gusto es feo... Espero que les agrade... Poco a poco se van descubriendo las cosas (?) Gracias por leerme y por los reviews!! Ya me tomare un tiempo para contestar todos ^^

* * *

No fue un sueño, estaba despierta, consciente, cuando comenzó. Apenas había podido dormir, con solo abrir los ojos deseó que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el par de rubios durmiendo en una cómoda cama, en medio de la sala de estar. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la cara de ángeles que poseían madre e hijo, parecían inofensivos a simple vista. Pero ella los conocía tan bien como al molesto chicle que se pega en las suelas de los zapatos. Nadie hubiese imaginado que esa enorme cama había aparecido por arte de magia...

Al entrar en la cocina ya había algunos parientes desayunando. Sus padres eran la pareja más feliz del mundo. Su primita no paraba de hablar del extraño Santa Claus que dormía en la casa. Algunos tíos estaban asombrados por lo maravilloso que era el sofá-cama y discutían sobre lo efectivo que resultaba tenerlo y cómo nunca se habían dado cuenta de que no era solo un sofá. Por supuesto, pensó la castaña, a la noche había terminado convirtiéndose en cama, antes era un simple sofá. Solo Hermione estaba con un humor peor que el de un duende de Gringotts. Ya que al parecer era la única consciente de que resguardaban bajo techo a un par muy peligroso.

Nuevamente volvía a jugar son su comida. Si aquello continuaba así y los nervios no se marchaban, acabaría desintegrándose por la falta de alimento. No era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que perdía el apetito. Todo comenzó cuando lo conoció a él. Había pasado noches sin alimentarse por su culpa. Con el tiempo lo había superado, pero le volvía a ocurrir.

¿Cómo iba a probar bocado alguno con aquella vista? Tenía entendido que medía un metro ochenta, pero no pensaba que al ser tan flaco el pijama de su padre le quedara tan gracioso. Se dio cuenta de que se asemejaba a las escobas que vestía con prendas de su madre cuando era pequeña y no tenía amigas con quien jugar. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca divertida cuando lo vio aparecer, pero contuvo la risa. Estaba soñoliento y tenía los ojos rojos. Aquel extraño brillo no significaba otra cosa más que llanto. ¿Por qué se hacia el vulnerable?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione se estremeció. No hacía falta que la mirara apenas entraba en la cocina, había distintas opciones mejores que llamaban la atención, ella era una mancha en la pared. Pero no, era en la primera que se fijaba. Con aquel simple contacto visual comenzó a recordar. Las palabras intercambiadas bajo la nieve cobraron sentido, revivieron del lugar más recóndito de su mente, para atormentarla.

Estaba parada de pie, en medio de tanta gente, perdida. Decía, en la carta, exactamente anden 9 ¾. Pero no encontraba el sitio donde se suponía que debía estar el expreso que la llevaría al colegio. No sabía qué hacer, sus padres la habían dejado esperando, ya que ella les había asegurado saber lo que hacia. Llevaba un rato observando a la gente pasar, despistada. Lo único que temía era que se le pasara la hora y perder el tren. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer y si continuaba así jamás lo sabría.

Entonces lo vio. Llamó su atención ya que corría desesperado con una jaula en la mano y un baúl en la otra. Estaba tan ocupado tratando de escapar de algo o alguien que golpeaba a todo el que se metiera en su camino. La pequeña Hermione prevenía que si no se hacia a un lado recibiría un gran golpe. Aunque no pudo moverse, él era su salvación, vestía raro y llevaba lo que especificaba la carta. Más tarde se arrepintió de no haberse corrido del camino del rubio.

El golpe fue seco, provocó que cayera al suelo de espaldas. Por suerte llegó a colocar las manos para frenar la caída y no golpearse la cabeza. Igualmente se lamentó lo torpe que había sido al derrumbarse. Observó desde el suelo como el niño extendía una mano pálida, ofreciéndole su ayuda y la aceptó. Se puso de pie, gracias al impulso del chico, y le sonrió nerviosa. Sus miradas se encontraron y notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas, el brillo rojo...

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar. Aún sosteniendo su mano el rubio comenzó a correr con ella. No entendía cómo había acabado en aquella persecución sin sentido, solo esperaba llegar a tomar el tren a tiempo. Lo que mas le preocupaba era aquel chico que la guiaba. Parecía un pequeño angelito y quería limpiarle las lágrimas y decirle que ella podía ser su amiga, no tenia porque sentirse mal. Algo raro se instaló en su interior mientras corrían juntos.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de una columna, donde nadie podía verlos. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cabellos despeinados y tenían algunos golpes por haber chocado con personas en el camino. Lo único que le interesaba a la castaña era saber por qué el rubio huía y lloraba. Se acercó a él y le quitó una lágrima que adornaba su rostro. Los ojos color metal derretido la miraron asombrados.

-¿Por qué estás así?

-Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo lo necesite me ayudarás?

Le pareció una contestación rara, estaba visible que el niño no estaba bien en absoluto. Se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. No se imaginaba lo que sufriría él, lo que sería necesitar ayuda en sus situaciones. Temía por lo que tenía que pasar. Estaba enterada de que había padres que trataban mal a sus hijos. Pero el rubio estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas, no sabía qué pensar, qué responder. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Podían llegar a ser amigos en el colegio, parecían tener la misma edad, quizá hasta estudiasen juntos...

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Qué?

-¿Prometes que me ayudaras cuando te lo pida? A pesar de lo que te exija… A pesar de lo que ocurra entre nosotros… ¿Me ayudaras? Promételo… Por favor…

Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos. Se apresuró a limpiarla y desviar la mirada. No quería sentirse mal en navidad. Estuvo tentada a gritarse que no prometiera nada, que no aceptara, que volviera a buscar por sus propios medios el anden y le dejara solo. Pero no podía cambiar el pasado, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Todo había pasado delante de sus ojos, como si lo viviera desde una tercera persona. Recordaba que Harry había descrito así a lo que sentía cuando visitaba recuerdos. Pero jamás había utilizado un pensadero. Aquello había sido raro. Ahora que analizaba la situación: él había sabido lo que sucedería, él la conocía, sabía qué era y a pesar de todo le pidió que le prometiera tal cosa, sabiendo que después la trataría peor que a un elfo. Ella era la única tonta allí…

-¡Hermione!-su madre le llamó la atención cuando se puso de pie de repente.

Le repugnaba estar en la misma mesa que Draco Malfoy, después de todo lo que había soportado de él. Salió ignorando las exclamaciones de su madre y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto. Por supuesto que cumpliría la tonta e infantil promesa que había hecho. Pero aquello no implicaba fingir ser agradable con él. Pasaría la navidad en su cuarto. Prefería un Crucio antes que ser amable con el rubio y permanecer en la misma habitación. Sentía un doloroso nudo en el pecho, por su culpa, no podía respirar… ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo?

* * *

Un final raro... ¿Por qué diantres Hermione se siente así? Ya subiré el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews!! *-*

Jessyca C. Black


	4. Problemas

Capitulo 4. Problemitas con Draco Malfoy. Hermione traicionada por sus sentimientos... Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

Apenas subió las escaleras comenzó a sentirse mal. Caminó hasta su cuarto pero se encontró con una de sus tías durmiendo allí. Así que se dirigió a la única habitación vacía, la de sus padres. Se arrojó a la cama y comenzó a sollozar. Le ardía el pecho, no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan mal. Aunque tenía una vaga idea al respecto. Llevó sus manos hacia su sien y comenzó con leves movimientos, tratando de calmarse. Pero se sentía estar en medio de un incendio, el fuego calcinaba sus pulmones, su corazón.

Lo odiaba. De sólo pensar en él su cuerpo se contraía de asco. Le había considerado un niño bueno, un pequeño que necesitaba una amiga, le había prometido ayudarle. Pero él al indicarle el anden la dejó marchar sola. Pudo presenciar como un hombre alto y terrorífico lo tomaba de un brazo y le golpeaba el rostro con extremada fuerza. No podía hacer nada al respecto, ya comprendía por qué estaba huyendo. Atravesó la columna como le había indicado y después de eso jamás volvieron a dirigirse ninguna bonita palabra. Su corazón de niña se rompió en pedacitos cuando la trató tan mal en el colegio. Por suerte supo acostumbrarse con el pasar de los años. Pero había noches en que los ataques eran tremendos. Sentía asfixia al pensar en él…

-Recuerda la promesa…-susurró antes de unir sus labios en un roce tierno e infantil.

Fue entonces cuando aquel rubio despreciable apareció golpeando al pequeño y ella tuvo que irse, temiendo ser victima de aquel maltrato. Apareció en el anden 9 ¾. Las familias despedían alegremente a sus hijos que se subían alegres al tren. Ella era la única sola… Anduvo dando vueltas hasta encontrar a un morocho que se alejaba de su abuela buscando algo, preocupado. Ese fue su primer amigo: Neville Longbottom.

Al rubio lo volvió a ver, pero nunca más fue el mismo que había conocido en un principio. Parecía que aquel que le dirigía los insultos y las miradas llenas de desprecio fuera otro con igual apariencia. Intentó olvidarle, pero tarde o temprano sus ofensas la afectaban. Con el pasar de los años dio por sentado que el muchacho no tenía remedio, jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Pero ahora tenía que venir y comportarse así, recordarle aquel furtivo encuentro. Como le odiaba…

Un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta justo antes de que golpearan la puerta. Estaba sufriendo, lastimosamente podían oírla desde el otro lado. Sin embargo aguardaron a que ella abriera la puerta, nadie entró. Podía estar muriéndose y esperarían a que ella fuera a abrir…

-¿¡Qué sucede?!-chilló abriendo la puerta molesta, sin molestarse en secarse las lagrimas o arreglarse el cabello.

-Lo mismo pregunto, Granger.

Se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro y acomodarse para no pasar más vergüenza de la necesaria y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué le importaba a él? Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba allí cuando debía estar desayunando. Le miró detenidamente, en aquel atuendo tan gracioso y sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia los suyos, recordando…

-Muérdago…

Se limitó a mirarle sin entender. El muchacho sonrió, sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba y dejó ver una perfecta hilera de dientes. Estaba embobada viendo esos finos bordes elevarse sutilmente, logrando una inusual perfección. Cuando su lánguido dedo índice señaló hacía arriba. Sus ojos siguieron la dirección que estebe indicaba y sintió una corriente de aire frío estrellar contra su cuerpo. ¿Quién había abierto la ventana? ¡¿Quién rayos colocaba un muérdago en el marco de la puerta cuando las fiestas se pasaban en familia?!

Maldijo cien veces a sus padres por ser tan melosos y a su tía por privarla de su habitación antes de volver a enfrentar a Malfoy con la mirada. Aquella extraña sonrisa se le antojaba muy burlona en aquel preciso momento…

-No pienso besarte.

Su carcajada fue sutil pero enfureció a la castaña. Él era el único que se divertía allí, ya que simplemente todo era un juego. Pero ella se tomaba las cosas en serio y no le causaba ninguna gracia la situación.

-Recuerda la promesa…

Hermione cerró sus ojos tontamente. Estaba cayendo nuevamente en la red que él tejía. Aunque no le molestaba mucho, simplemente quería volver al pasado. Las palabras que le había dicho antes de besarle, eran las mismas que en aquel momento. Inevitablemente, Al parecer, el rubio sabía cómo dominarla.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse sobresaltó a la pareja cuando faltaban centímetros para unir sus bocas. Entonces la chica sintió como unas manos grandes la tomaban de la cintura y le llevaban dentro de la habitación. A pesar del asco que le tenía su piel se erizo cuando uno de sus dedos se coló por debajo de su camiseta. Quiso reprimir tal reacción pero le fue imposible. Apartó sus manos de un manotazo cuando le fue posible.

Sosteniéndola de las caderas la guió hasta la cama y se arrojaron en ella. Hubiese sido una situación un tanto incómoda de no ser por la risa contagiosa del muchacho. Era la primera vez que le oía reír tan abiertamente. Las risotadas de los Slytherin eran burlonas e insoportables. Pero aquella carcajada era sincera y divertida, melodiosa. Ambos terminaron riendo sin saber muy bien de qué.

-¿Quieres que te bese?-consultó el rubio cuando la risa se detuvo. Se recostó de costado, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y mirándole con seriedad.

-No.

-¡Qué duro! Hasta hace un rato no parecía que no quisieras…

-Te odio.

-Tienes todo el derecho…

Le daba la espalda, no quería ver la mueca burlona en su rostro, simplemente podía imaginársela. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que al voltear se encontraría con una seriedad sepulcral en aquel pálido perfil. Últimamente todo lo que se imaginaba con respecto al rubio terminaba traicionándola. Ya no sabía qué pensar o hacer. ¿Una persona podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana? En verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando habían surgido aquellos cambios…

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Malfoy? Ya me has pisoteado bastante, búscate otra alfombra… O vete con Parkinson, ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos en su mansión…

Luego de haber hablado se mordió el labio inferior. ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos malditos celos? Parkinson no tenía comparación con ella. Pero Malfoy la tenía colgada de un brazo como una garrapata las veinticuatro horas del día. Hundió su rostro en el colchón maldiciendo sus pensamientos y deseando que una vez levantase la vista no hubiera más hurones en la cama. Sin embargo al elevar su rostro rozó la nariz perfectamente proporcional del muchacho.

-¿Celosa, Granger? Me gustaría que tú abrieras los brazos para mí…

Estuvo muy tentada a insultarle e irse. Aunque tenía ciertos comentarios con los cuales rebatir su palabras. No tenía problemas en discutir, podía hacerlo durante todo el día y evitar quedar como una celosa. Mas tuvo que tragarse todo debido a cierto carraspeo proveniente de la puerta. ¡La habían dejado abierta! Desvió su mirada hacia la entrada y sintió cómo su alma abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente. Les dedicó una sonrisa incómoda a sus padres y evitó que su espíritu se marchara lejos…

-Mami, Papi, Señora Malfoy…

-Tenemos que hablar-sentenciaron los adultos, los jóvenes tragaron saliva.

Draco Malfoy se marchó obediente junto a su madre escaleras abajo mientras que Hermione permanecía en silencio sentada en la cama observando a sus padres de pie frente a ella. No habían estado haciendo nada malo, no se habían besado, no había más contacto que el de sus narices. ¿Desde cuando habían estado observando? ¿Cuánto habían oído? Soltó un suspiro y se dedicó a esperar el regaño que tenían preparado sus progenitores. Más problemas no podía tener, pensó apenada…

* * *

Vergonzoso... Por favor dejen reviews! Gracias por leerme!

Jessica C. Black


	5. Padres e hijos

Capítulo 5. Lamento la demora.. Ultimamente me he sentido un poco deprimida y con falta de insíración. Este no es uno de mis mejores capitulos, pero al menos continuo con la historia. Espero que sea comprensible... Gracias por leerme!

* * *

Fueron unos interminables minutos de silencios durante los cuales creyó estar condenada a meses de castigo. El resto fue un puro alivio. Sus padres tomaron asiento en la cama a ambos lados suyo y la abrazaron. Aquel gesto tan cariñoso la tomó desprevenida y no supo cómo reaccionar. Miró a la pareja como si fueran un par de locos. Es que era difícil asociar aquel gesto luego de que la hubieran visto recostada en la cama junto a un muchacho. A no ser que aceptaran a Malfoy… El alma se le fue a los pies de solo pensarlo. Debía haber otra explicación. Seguro había algo más coherente detrás de todo aquello. Mejor esperaría a ver qué hacían sus padres. No era bueno precipitarse.

-Te gusta ¿No es cierto, mi cielo?

El tono cariñoso, la forma de decirlo, le produjeron nauseas. ¡Esa no era manera de hablar con su hija de diecisiete años! Sintió el abrazo de sus padres y deseó por un pequeño lapso dejar de existir. Nadie la comprendía…

-Mamá, Papá, no me gusta-contestó secamente.

-¿Segura? Estuvimos hablando con Narcissa y nos dijo que eran amigos desde pequeños…

¿Narcissa? Estuvo a punto de preguntar de quién estaban hablando pero primero intentó razonar y se dio cuenta de que la madre de Malfoy debía llamarse así. No pudo evitar suspirar ante lo mentirosa que era la mujer y asentir. Si les explicaba quienes eran en verdad los Malfoy seguramente los sacarían de la casa y ella rompería su promesa. Podía morderse la lengua y ocultar algunas cosas. Solo esperaría a que Malfoy le pidiera algo y se marchara de una buena vez.

-¿Entonces está bien que le hayamos permitido quedarse hasta que se solucionen sus problemas con su marido?

No comprendía por qué le estaban pidiendo permiso pero asintió. Lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Fue un acto reflejo. Una acción de la que minutos después, al entrar en razón, se arrepintió de haber realizado. Los Malfoy querían vivir allí… ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza oxigenada de aquellos dos?! Lo harían, ya no había marcha atrás. Pero no se meterían con ella. No pensaba dejar que el rubio arruinara su estadía en casa durante aquellas vacaciones. Igual no faltaba mucho para que continuaran las clases. Sin embargo el mal presentimiento no se borraba. Se abrazó con fuerza a sus padres y contuvo las lágrimas de frustración. ¿Por qué justo a ella? Con todas las personas en el mundo… Merlín quería condenarla.

-¿Problemas con el marido?-preguntó sin darse cuenta, en verdad no esperaba oír aquello e inconscientemente se había interesado.

Odiaba tanto a Lucius Malfoy que deseaba con toda su alma que se pudiese en el infierno. Al parecer algunas cosas comenzaban a concordar con los hechos ocurridos en noche buena. Podía entender a la madre y el hijo que huían del despiadado hombre. Pero también podía ser que todo fuera una farsa.

-Si, él fue quién los dejó tan heridos anoche. Esperan que aquí no los encuentre…

¿Creerle o no? Allí estaba la cuestión. Podían mentir perfectamente o estar diciendo una verdad demasiado cruel. Conocía al padre de Malfoy y sabía que era capaz de golpear hasta a su propio hijo si era necesario, jamás olvidaría aquel momento en la estación de trenes. Apretó sus manos en puños y se puso de pie. Si Draco Malfoy pensaba cobrarse la promesa debía ser sincero con ella y explicarle las cosas. Sino no habría trato…

-¿A dónde vas, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

No contestó a sus padres. Se limitó a buscar a los Malfoy en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa. Tenía una seria charla pendiente con el rubio. No pensaba acobardarse, no pensaba quedarse callada como siempre, no pensaba dejarse engañar. Lo buscó hasta dar con él. Pero una serie de sollozos captó su atención. ¿Qué le ocurre a la señora Malfoy? Eso fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza al ver a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre las piernas de su hijo, llorando desconsoladamente. No entendía qué hacían en aquella oscura habitación de invitados. Mas no le interesaba mucho ese problema, sino que la situación que se desarrollaba en frente de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, hijo… Creí que sería lo mejor. Él no nos encontrará aquí, no quiero regresar, no quiero que te conviertas en alguien como él, no quiero que dejes de lado tus sentimientos, tu vida… Por favor, olvida todas sus enseñanzas, vive feliz, sé que aquí nos ayudaran…

No debía estar oyendo aquello. Siempre era lo mismo, no debía estar en aquel sitio, observando aquellas situaciones, oyendo aquellos diálogos. No entendía por qué pero no podía evitarlo. Aparecía siempre que algo importante le ocurría al rubio. Todos sus años en el colegio lo había espiado, inconscientemente, en los pasillos. Así se había enterado de que a él no le agradaba Parkinson, muchas veces tenía insomnio, su padre lo torturaba si no era el mejor de la clase y había estado a punto de convertirse en mortifago. Lo asombroso de todo aquello era que nunca salía bien parada. Terminaba enterándose de cosas que prefería no saber. Acababa como una fisgona…

Observó como las pálidas manos del muchacho acariciaban dulcemente el cabello de su madre, la débil espalda, las mejillas humedecidas. Aquel no era el joven que ella conocía. Su mirada brillaba en la oscuridad, parecía transmitir confianza y paz. No comprendía las palabras de Narcissa, no sabía lo que atravesaba la mente del rubio. Pero de algo estaba segura: Ella allí estaba de sobra… La repentina tensión de los músculos del rubio la hizo comprender que debía cerrar la puerta por completo e irse. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Notó cómo él hacia a un lado a su madre y se ponía de pie. Oyó los pasos acercarse lentamente a la puerta. Cuando está se hubo abierto de par en par simplemente sonrió nerviosa y saludó con una mano. ¿Jamás saldría intacta de aquellos sucesos? Draco Malfoy podía reconocerla en cualquier sitio y eso la espantaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?-preguntó con una mirada fría y desprovista de emociones.

En aquel instante deseó que el rubio la tratase como a Narcissa. Fue un pensamiento repentino y extraño. Pero envidio no poder obtener una parte del Draco Malfoy dulce que había presenciado minutos antes. Aunque de un momento a otro volvió a la realidad y fulminó con la mirada al muchacho.

-Quiero una explicación-exigió cruzándose de brazos, porque bajo aquella mirada era inevitable no estremecerse del frío.

* * *

Por favor: Dejen Reviews! ^^

Jessyca Caroline Black


	6. Explicación y más problemas

Capítulo 6. Volviendo a la historia... Gracias a un corte de luz y varias horas total aburrimiento comencé a tener grandes ideas para la continuación del dramione. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sigan leyendome y sea de sus agrados. Gracias!

* * *

Jamás es suficiente para experimentar un infierno en vida. Eso lo tenía bastante claro la castaña. Sin embargo aún no dejaba de asombrarse de lo fácil que se complicaba su vida. Siempre podía haber algo peor de lo que tenía que enfrentar. La vida tiende sorpresas impredecibles, solía pensar abatida. Hay sucesos, personas, palabras que no se pueden manipular. Se supone que todo debe ir como uno espera. Pero las dificultades no tardan en aparecer. Hasta que uno no lo vive no lo cree. De algún lado aparece el famoso decir: Ver para creer.

Su cuerpo se movió por un impulso inconsciente. Ella no tenía planeado tomar del brazo al rubio y conducirlo hacia su habitación. Pero así ocurrió. Él asintió ante su exigencia y luego todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Era el mejor sitio de la casa donde podían hablar tranquilos, ese era el motivo que, quería creer, la había impulsado hacia allí. Aunque todas sus terminaciones temblaban levemente de los nervios. O de la ansiedad de oír una explicación declarada por parte de Malfoy.

Primero ignoró al rubio y se sentó en su escritorio, mientras que este se recostaba en su cama deshecha. Estaba tan cansada, las fiestas y los problemas acababan con sus energías. Necesitaba comer algo o fallecería de inmediato. Observó el pequeño desorden que había en la habitación, y se avergonzó. Ella no era así, no todo el tiempo… Había tanta gente en la casa y tantas cosas que hacer que no había tenido tiempo de ordenar un poco el cuarto. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Draco Malfoy llegaría para presenciar aquel desastre.

Su estómago se estremeció silenciosamente y tanteó entre una montaña de ropas hasta encontrar un bolso. Allí pudo encontrar un paquete de galletas que había guardado pensando que irían al parque con su primita, sin embargo no lo había comido. No se preocupó por la mirada inquisitiva del rubio y comenzó a comer mientras ordenaba los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Debo hablar yo sólo?-consultó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde estaba ella para observar lo que hacía.

Sostuvo un sobre en mano, reconociendo la letra del remitente y pensando porqué estaba cerrado y sin leer mientras asentía a la pregunta del rubio. Si le hacía preguntas estaría segura de que se saltaría algún tema importante. En cambio si lo dejaba explicar a sus anchas podría tener un conocimiento más amplio de la situación. Y así gastaría menos saliva…

-Está bien. ¿Por dónde comienzo?-pareció preguntarse a si mismo mientras se arrojaba pensativo en la cama, nuevamente.-Mi padre es un mortifago, aunque creo que ya sospechabas algo, y tenía planeado convertirme en uno a pedido del señor tenebroso. Mi madre siempre le ha temido a Lucius, de no ser por mi ella hubiese huido hace mucho tiempo. Pero aún así ella toleró todos los maltratos hasta que llegó el momento definitivo de escapar. Ella sabía que una vez me hubieran marcado mi destino no sería el mismo. Así que, junto a la ayuda del director, logré idear un plan que nos ayudaría a evitar lo inevitable.

Rasgó el sobre con un lápiz y extrajo la carta. Atenta a lo que el rubio le contaba le dio una rápida lectura al pergamino y soltó una maldición. Volteó para enfrentar a Malfoy y su permanente seriedad la incomodó. Suspiró aún más cansada y pensó sobre las palabras recién oídas, dejando de lado la noticia de la carta.

-¿Dices que el director Dumbledore te ayudó a que tu y tú madre vinieran a alojarse a mi casa sin mi consentimiento?

Lo poco que había entendido la sacaba de quicio. Tenía entendido que el director de Hogwarts era algo excéntrico y un poco chiflado, pero de ahí a mandar a su enemigo a vivir con ella era inadmisible. Una vez volvieran a clases tendría una seria charla con el anciano, y más le valía no poner ninguna excusa acerca de la unión de las casas. Dejando ese tema de lado comenzaba a sentir la misma compasión que había sentido por el niño rubio y angelical que había conocido en un principio. Pero debía grabarse en la cabeza que ya no era el mismo de antes, que el adolescente enfrente suyo era un demonio.

-No, fue idea mía. Aún no me había olvidado de la promesa y mi padre jamás me buscaría aquí, él fue quien me prohibió relacionarme contigo durante todos estos años…

-Claro, el todopoderoso Malfoy padre te obligó a odiarme de por vida y tu siendo un niño obediente le hiciste caso. Todos estos años me hiciste la vida imposible y no creo que haya sido una simple obligación, lo has disfrutado…-le recriminó enfadada.

-Tu no sabes nada de todo lo que tuve que pasar. Ni siquiera puedes imaginarte lo que me costó fingir ser otro durante tantos años, fingir un odio hacia una persona que ocupaba un lugar importante en mi corazón. De haber podido me hubiese encantado ser tu mejor amigo, Hermione…

Las palabras realmente dolorosas le humedecieron los ojos. Él tenía toda la razón, ella no podía saber lo que había tenido que vivir el rubio durante todo este tiempo. Comenzó a toser, atragantada con la galleta que estaba comiendo y le saltaron un par de lágrimas. Se había conmocionado mucho por la última frase salida de la boca masculina. Aún así no podía imaginarse a Malfoy como un amigo, ni siquiera podía verlo en el sitio de Ron…

-¿Granger?-preguntó preocupado el muchacho acercándose a la castaña y dándole suaves golpes en la espalda para que dejara de atragantarse.

-Estoy bien…-susurró secándose el rostro humedecido.

Oyó fácilmente el suspiro de alivio que soltó el rubio. Ya que estaban literalmente pegados el uno al otro. Las manos grandes y masculinas estaban a ambos lados de su cintura y el pecho fuerte y varonil respiraba contra su espalda. Observó en los finos labios del rubio un atisbo de sonrisa al tiempo que se separaba. Su corazón acelerado sufrió una punzada cuando ambos se alejaron. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que el rubio comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

-Malfoy…-le llamó inconscientemente, en un vago intento de reprimir su marcha y el aludido volteó atento a sus siguientes palabras, serio como siempre estaba últimamente.

-Lo lamento mucho, Hermione…-miró al suelo, con cara de dolido.

¿Cuán difícil era para alguien con un orgullo cultivado durante años pedir disculpas? Quizá la pregunta estaba mal formulada. Tal vez el dolor se debía al temor de no ser disculpado. La castaña tragó saliva sin saber cómo responderle. Ya que interiormente no creía totalmente en las palabras del muchacho y no podía perdonarle tantos años de insultos y mal tratos.

-Puedes quedarte, Draco. Y tú mamá también…

Fueron las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente. Se le antojó dejar en claro que dejaba que ambos se quedaran viviendo en su casa hasta que los problemas cesasen. Aunque la mueca del rubio le dejó bien en claro que no era la respuesta que él esperaba. ¿Qué más quería? Que se conformara con que lo aceptase en la casa. Mucho más no estaba segura de poder darle.

-Gracias.

Oyó el ruido seco de la puerta al cerrar con cierta fuerza y se sobresaltó. No tenía derecho a estar molesto así que no le importaba si lo estaba, no pensaba disculparse o seguirle arrepentida por lo que había dicho y suplicarle que la perdonase. Hermione Granger tenía otras preocupaciones más que atender en aquel momento. Primero tenía que ordenar su cuarto, luego podría bajar a comer algo más sustentable.

La carta que había leído minutos antes llamó su total atención. La característica letra de los Weasley podía leerse desde su actual posición. Lo que más le faltaba era que Ronald se enterase de que a partir de ese momento vivía oficialmente con Draco Malfoy. Así que se apresuró a buscar un pergamino y una pluma para contestarle lo más antes posible para cancelar la próxima visita de los pelirrojos. Esperaba que la carta llegase a tiempo para prevenir los futuros desastres entre Ron y Draco…

¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo ponía primero al rubio en vez de a sus amigos? ¿Desde cuando no sentía esas mariposas revolotear en el estómago? Sólo tenía la respuesta a la última pregunta. Y esa era: Desde que él comenzó a tratarme mal… ¿Acaso el cambio repentino del trato de Draco con ella podía trastornarla? Eso lo descubriría dentro de muy poco…

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews. Prometo actualizar muy pronto...

Jessica C. Black


	7. Posible solución

Capítulo 7. Algo inspirada y con ganas de comerme a Draco Malfoy con o sin envoltorio x3 Espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me gusto imaginarmelo jeje Pronto seguire subiendo. Gracias por todos los reviews!!! Me alegran los días!! *-* Definitivamente no abandonaré este fic.. Tengo un final así que las ideas del medio ya van a acudir con el tiempo..

* * *

Cuando una persona te hace la vida imposible y vive para molestarte lo único que deseas es que se olvide de ti y te deje en paz. Sin embargo te acostumbras a su constante presencia, al sonido de su voz, a las miradas que te dirige, a que te preste atención por lo menos para insultarte. Cuando tu enemigo te es indiferente deberías estar celebrándolo. Lo que menos se debe sentir en un momento así es nostalgia. Pero Hermione no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más.

Dos días. Cuarenta y ocho horas. De indiferencia total. Hasta ese punto llegaron los nervios de la castaña. Al principio le había dado igual si Draco Malfoy se dignaba a hablarle o no. Había considerado aquel silencio como música para sus oídos. Hasta que se dio cuenta que el silencio era acompañado por una actitud fría y desinteresada, ignorante y repulsiva, unas acciones realmente inadmisibles viendo que ella le permitía quedarse en su casa. Sólo lo toleró dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos de completa desesperación.

Aquel desinterés y olvido que optó por tener el rubio ocurrió luego de aquella extraña conversación que tuvieron en el cuarto de ella. Esa noche cuando bajó a cenar se encontró con que él no la miraba más. Así, al menos, pudo comer tranquila y recuperar el alimento perdido. Luego sus padres la obligaron a lavar los platos junto a él, al parecer queriendo hacer de cúpidos en un falso intento. Draco Malfoy fue tan considerado que lavó los platos, cubiertos y vasos que utilizó junto a su madre y desapareció de la cocina dejando a Hermione con el resto sola.

El tiempo continuó y la actitud de rechazo continuó de mal en peor. Le había seguido por toda la casa intentando hablar con él a pedido de sus padres y él se limitaba a huir o hacer oídos sordos. Había estado tranquilamente observando la televisión y él había llegado y cambiado de canal como si fuera su propia casa. Lo que le asombró a Hermione de esto último fue que estuviera tan familiarizado con la "caja negra" como la llamaban los Weasley.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la última falta de respeto que pensaba permitirle Hermione mientras ambos vivieran bajo el techo de su casa. Sus padres la habían mandado de compras, ya que la comida escaseaba siendo más personas de lo normal, las fiestas habían acabado y aún así ya no eran solo tres personas las que vivían en la casa y a las que se tenía que alimentar. Así que junto a Malfoy los mandaron a comprar más víveres. El pequeño inconveniente fue que el rubio se hizo el tarado y decidió no acompañarla. Empeorando la situación de la castaña ya que había tenido que comprar demasiadas cosas y el camino regreso a casa había sido extenuante, un muchacho del mercado se había ofrecido a ayudarla y así pudo apañárselas mejor.

Pero lo que molestó a la castaña no fue que el rubio no la ayudó con las compras. Sino que la escenita que armó en la casa cuando descubrió que se había olvidado de comprar algo. Siendo más específicos, Malfoy, había comenzado a gritarle e insultarla porque no había comprado los flanes que había probado inconscientemente y de los cuales se había enamorado.

Lo que no podía creer, Hermione, era que él no le había hablado durante horas y se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra sólo para recalcarle que era una buena para nada, insultarla y despreciarla. Debería haberse puesto contenta de volver a oírle, pero eso la enfureció aún más. Acabó elevando la mano, tomando un gran impulsó y conteniendo el aire antes de intentar golpearlo en una mejilla. Sin embargo oyó el ruido de una bofetada y pudo ver cómo alguien se le adelantaba.

-Pídele disculpas-exigió la señora Malfoy con una expresión demasiado seria como para tomar sus palabras con burla.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la mejilla adolorida y miró a su madre asombrado. Para luego dirigir una mirada resentida en dirección a la castaña antes de marcharse sin decir palabra alguna. Hermione aún estaba paralizada por lo que había presenciado y el rostro de la madre de Malfoy, ahora más calmado, la sacó de su estupefacción.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco está muy estresado, pero prometo que hablaré con él para que no te vuelva a tratar así.

Aún recostada en la cama, cerraba los ojos y recordaba la escena ocurrida. No volvió a ver a Draco Malfoy desde aquel extraño suceso y aquello la incomodaba. No sabía si el rubio la odiaría más por lo ocurrido o si se cobraría venganza o si simplemente estaba resentido con su madre y no con ella. Estaba intrigada y ni siquiera podía dormir.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras silenciosamente procurando no despertar a nadie pensando en ir a beber un poco de agua para así poder dormir mejor. Aunque cuando llegó al pie de estas se inmovilizó. Un ruido, que ella no había provocado, la sobresaltó. Comenzó a temer que fuera algún ladrón, algún mortifago o, mucho peor, el padre de Malfoy. Escrutó en la oscuridad, esperando poder ver alguna figura pero no descubrió nada. Y el ruido volvió a sonar en la oscuridad sin que hubiera alguien a la vista.

Se acercó a la puerta, de dónde provenía el sonido, y respiró hondo antes de abrirla. Se llevó tal sorpresa que se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones, impidiéndole que respirara normalmente. Esperaba encontrar algo aterrador, algo violento y asesino, algo espantoso. Pero encontró todo lo contrario, algo digno de una foto, una escena de ternura incomparable. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

La puerta había terminado siendo un pequeño armario donde se guardaban algunos abrigos. Estos estaban apretujados en un extremo mientras que en el otro descansaba el ser más bello jamás antes visto. Acurrucado contra la dura y fría madera, hecho un ovillo, descansaba Draco Malfoy. Abrazaba una barra de chocolate que debía estar ya derretida por su calor corporal y a su alrededor se esparcían diversos envoltorios de comidas poco nutritivas. Pero lo más adorable de todo lo que veía era el rostro calmado y perfecto, con pequeñas manchas de chocolate que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No deseaba despertarlo. Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Después consideró una pequeña venganza despertarlo de tan preciado sueño. Se acercó hasta su rostro, con la intención de gritar en su oído, pero el aroma del muchacho la mareó. Notó una pequeña línea que cruzaba la pálida mejilla del rubio y se humedeció los labios. ¿A qué sabría el chocolate a la Malfoy? Extendió la lengua y la deslizó por el perfecto rostro, borrando la mancha de chocolate.

-Un poco más…-susurró el rubio en sueños y ella se apartó en seguida, asustada.

Para alivio suyo el muchacho solo soñaba y no la había descubierto. Lo sacudió de un brazo, insistentemente para que despertara. No pensaba cuidar de él luego de que pescara un resfriado. Así que lo mejor era llevarlo pronto a la cama y que descansara bajo la calidez de las cobijas.

-Malfoy, no puedes dormir ahí.

Recién después de pronunciar esas palabras se le ocurrió pensar que el rubio debía tener un motivo para estar durmiendo allí. Se sintió un poco preocupada, sin proponérselo, y zarandeó más del muchacho hasta que este reaccionó de manera iracunda. Le arrojó la barra de chocolate por la cabeza y se volteó dándole la espalda. Esto enfureció a la castaña que lo tomó de los cabellos, reprimiendo un escalofrío por el delicioso contacto, y jaló de él hasta haberlo sacado de dentro del armario.

-¡Vete a la cama!-gruñó ignorando la cara de asombro y dolor que le dirigía el muchacho desde el suelo.

Le dio la espalda dispuesta a impedirle que protestara o dijera algo y se largó en dirección a la cocina. Sus planes habían sido alterados por el rubio, pero no pensaba sentirse mas mal de lo que ya estaba. Esta vez ella se iba primera, ella lo dejaba atrás sin habla. Abrió el refrigerador y observó el interior buscando agua bien fría.

-¿Me pasas la leche?-susurró aquella irresistible voz con sabor a chocolate, junto a su oído provocando que diera un brinco.

Su lengua cosquilleó recordando lo cerca que había estado de lamer los labios del rubio. Sacudió la cabeza, molesta por su reacción y el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos. Tomó la leche y se la entregó con brusquedad provocando que salpicara sobre la camisa del pijama. Observó apenada la mancha y se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento-musitó sirviéndose un vaso de agua y tomando asiento en la mesa, algo cansada.

-No, no es nada-se apresuró a decir mientras se quitaba con extremada libertad la camisa, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba-Yo lo siento… Creo que últimamente me comporté horrible…

Ante tales palabras y acciones, la castaña no pudo contener una risa nerviosa. Las palmas de las manos le cosquillearon, pidiéndole a gritos que acariciara aquel pecho delicadamente esculpido por los dioses, pero se controló. Respiró hondo y reconsideró las palabras dichas.

-¿Solo crees? Yo creo que te has comportado como un completo imbécil, y tu madre no ha estado muy de acuerdo con tus actitudes-contestó mordazmente.

Miraba al frente, creyendo que la pared era mucho más interesante que los ojos del rubio, o el cuerpo del mismo. Aunque él tomó asiento en frente suyo y no pudo desviar la mirada. Comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos mientras analizaba las extrañas expresiones del rostro del rubio. Draco Malfoy parecía estar sufriendo un infierno en vida viéndolo fijamente.

-Diecisiete años acostumbrado a tener a mi alcance todo, obligado a despreciarte, con una enseñanza distinta a la que pudo haber tenido cualquiera. Es difícil cambiar, a pesar de que mi madre lo desee tanto… Estoy cansado de ser esta persona, pero no tengo a nadie más aquí dentro-colocó una mano en su pecho y Hermione contuvo el aire-Temo que jamás pueda cambiar, volverme alguien aceptable…

-Y te ocultas detrás de esa asquerosa personalidad, a pesar de todo tienes miedo y prefieres continuar como has sido durante todo este tiempo a intentar cambiar… Terminas siendo despreciable Malfoy.

¿Por qué tenía que escuchar todo aquello? Ella lo odiaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar, a pesar de que él fuera otro chico diferente. Ya se lo estaba confirmando, el niño de antes había muerto. Pero también estaba descubriendo que el Draco Malfoy que había creído conocer y odiar tenía miedo como todos los demás, terminaba siendo alguien común y corriente... Estaba más confundida que nunca, y lo que la mareaba más era que no se decidía entre expulsar o aceptar a Draco en su vida como algo bueno, como un posible amigo… De algo estaba segurísima: pronto vendría el fin del mundo si lo aceptaba.

-¡Demonios, Granger! ¿Acaso no saber considerar las indirectas?-protestó frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ver cómo aquellos largos dedos revolvían el cabello que ella había jalado la hizo estremecer. Golpeó la mesa igual de frustrada sin importar que todo el mundo dormía y observó a la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos y estaba segura de no conocer.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Mañana iremos de compras, y basta de ignorarme. Me ayudarás con los platos, con las compras, en todo lo que nos ordenen. Además podemos hacer las tareas juntos, podemos convivir bajo el mismo techo como algo diferente a enemigos.

Pudo asegurar que ante el primer par de palabras un extraño brillo cruzó por los plateados ojos. Pero se extinguió al instante. Le picó la curiosidad, pero decidió ignorarlo. Respiró hondo, y juntando todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse. Deseando quedarse toda la noche conversando con el rubio, a pesar del cansancio. Segura de que había tomado la peor de sus decisiones a pesar de que fuera las más posible solución a muchos de sus problemas...

-¿Te puedo pedir algo pequeño?-preguntó Draco siguiéndole los pasos, hasta su cuarto.

Ella asintió cansada de hacerle favores a aquel chico y creyendo que no pediría nada extremo. En verdad no previno lo que él le iría a pedir. Tampoco podía adivinar que el rubio no deseaba dormir en la misma cama que su madre debido a una grave discusión que habían tenido.

-Malfoy-siseó amenazadoramente, acostada en la cama y dura como una estatua.-No te atrevas a cruzar la línea que te marque… Porque sino te mato.

Cerró los ojos, sin poder dormir y permaneció así durante un largo rato. Podía sentir su presencia, su calor, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo que sentía que el corazón le explotaría. Jamás en su vida había dormido junto a alguien del sexo opuesto. Ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos, o familiares. Agradecía que hubieran optado por acostarse enfrentados, aunque podía ver los pies blancos como la nieve bajo las sabanas. Sintió que el rubio daba vueltas sobre si mismo y se tensó.

-¡Estate quieto!-chilló silenciosamente y todo quedó en una extraña calma, él dejó de moverse y pudo sentir como su respiración se volvía más profunda.

Contó hasta siete antes de quedarse dormida. Olvidando, por un pequeño momento que estaba acostada en la misma cama que Draco Malfoy. Lo único que esperaba era que no la violara en medio de la noche. Pero estaba segura de que ella no era su tipo. Lo que había ocurrido en su primer encuentro era cosa del pasado, cosa de niños…

* * *

Próximo capítulo ¿De compras con el adolescente violador? ¿Creen a Draco capaz de eso? x) Dejen reviews y aguarden a la continuación... que será prontito..

Besos!

Jessica C. Black


	8. Comienzo de un día

Capítulo 8.

Lo lamento mucho, abandoné durante mucho tiempo este fic... Espero que sigan leyendome. Intentare acabarlo pronto. Pero aun así faltan algunos capitulos... Espero que les siga gustando, a pesar de todo...

* * *

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para poder reaccionar. Todo era tan injusto. Estaba sufriendo como nunca, cuando ella jamás había querido involucrarse con él. Ya estaba bastante claro en un principio que sólo le traería problemas ¡Le había arruinado la vida!

Una extraña explosión los sorprendió mientras desayunaban. Un grupo de mortifagos ingresó en la casa guiados por el padre de Draco. Como ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos fue tomada por sorpresa y reaccionó demasiado tarde. Gran parte de la pared que explotó cayó sobre ella, inmovilizando y aplastando una de sus piernas. Podía sentir cierto dolor punzante en la pierna. Su madre le abrazaba la otra pierna sollozando por que no podía salvarla. Una pierna adolorida y la otra húmeda, hechizos por doquier amenazando con matar a todos y como si fuera poco no llevaba su varita encima.

¿Dónde se había metido Malfoy? Él era el causante de todo aquello así que lo menos que podía hacer era rescatarla. Odiaba la idea de ser la damisela en apuros pero odiaba mas la idea de morir tan joven. Los atacantes centraron su atención, con gran asombro, en algo que acababa de aparecer. Descubrió que todos habían quedado embobados porque Draco Malfoy apareció semidesnudo y bañado en chocolate, con una poción rosada en la mano. Cuando se hubo acercado y el increíble aroma del líquido que deseaba verter en su boca llegó a sus fosas nasales, comenzó respirar agitada, con terrible pánico. ¿Por qué el rubio querría que ella bebiera aquella pócima amorosa en un momento así?

Se incorporó de repente, sudada, y observó a su alrededor. Sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que estaba en la seguridad de su cuarto. Gracias a Merlín todo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo aún le dolía una pierna y sentía la otra humedecida… Se refregó los ojos y contempló al resultado de la noche pasada acostado en su cama durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?! ¿No comprendiste el concepto de la línea?-siseó furiosa y el rubio ni se inmutó, al parecer tenía sueño profundo.

Desde cualquier punto de vista no podía decidir si le gustaba más aquella realidad o su sueño. Ambas situaciones eran desastrosas. No podía creer que le hubiera permitido a Draco Malfoy dormir en la misma cama que ella. Quizá estaba muy cansada y se estaba durmiendo, por eso accedió antes de que él mencionara su pedido, o simplemente la promesa de la infancia la obligó a aceptar. Sólo recordaba aquel pedido en un tímido susurro. Ahora lo tenía aplastándole una pierna con su cuerpo y abrazándole la otra como si se tratara de un oso de felpa. Sus pantalones se habían subido y el contacto del rubio con su piel la volvía loca. La boca semiabierta, el pecho al descubierto, el hilillo de saliva…

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Desagradecido! ¡Degenerado!-chilló deshaciéndose del abrazo y propinándole un patadazo en el estomago.

El muchacho saltó adolorido, gimió y tosió tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe. A ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. Mientras más le doliera más feliz se sentiría. Le había quedado una pierna entumecida y la otra mojada por saliva de Malfoy. Había dejado bien en claro las normas antes de que ambos se durmieran: nada de contacto. Corrió al cuarto de baño necesitando urgentemente una ducha y huyendo del posible rubio enfurecido.

El sonido de las pequeñas partículas de agua cayendo felices hasta sufrir lo indeseable al estrellarse contra el suelo la calmaba. Era desestresante tomarse una ducha y pensar al respecto sobre las situaciones que debía enfrentar. Aunque ni siquiera la cálida sensación de limpieza absoluta podía apartar de su mente al parasito de Malfoy. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, por ser como era, porque le causaba cientos de problemas y sentimientos que jamás iba a reconocer. Lo odiaba por querer ser su amigo, por querer dejar todo el pasado enterrado y comenzar de nuevo con el pie correcto. Pero odiaba más a su padre que les había arruinado varios años de amistad. Seriamente no se comprendía en absoluto. Estaba dividida en dos y eso complicaba las cosas, ya que no sabía con qué lado quedarse. El lado que odiaba a Malfoy era al que más acostumbrada estaba pero el que aceptaba a Malfoy era extraño y la embriagaba de tantas cosas como si estuviese bajo los influjos de una poción. Lo último la hizo recordar el terrible sueño y soltó un gemido. Acabaría enloqueciendo…

Ensimismada en sus preocupaciones del día, pensaba a dónde llevaría a Malfoy a comprar ropa. Aunque un pequeño y familiar sonido la tomó por sorpresa. Observó el baño en busca del causante del sonido y observó a Malfoy oculto con un pequeño objeto en la mano. Salió de la ducha enfurecida hasta que la expresión del rubio la hizo darse cuenta de su error. Buscó avergonzada el toallón, mientras él no paraba de producir ese molesto ruido, hasta dar con el condenado y cubrirse la mayor parte del cuerpo desnudo. Luego se acercó con un renovado enojo hacia el causante de todos sus problemas y tendió la mano.

-Devuélveme esa cámara ahora mismo.-exigió aún con el rostro enardecido del pudor.

-Cuando haya obtenido mis fotos…-contestó él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que ganas de quebrarle unos cuantos de esos perfectos dientes…

-Vamos… Malfoy… ¿Para qué quieres eso? No necesitas más chantajes, la promesa sirve para todo….-protestó la castaña desesperada y le borró la sonrisa del millón que tenía puesta.

-No es mi intención chantajearte, Granger… Si lo ves de ese modo siéntete libre de arrojarme a la calle junto a mi madre.

-Pero…

Sintió los fuertes pasos alejarse del baño, de su habitación, escaleras abajo y sin poder evitarlo se sintió mal y estúpida. Ella no lo veía como un chantaje, era su obligación después de todo tenderle una mano al rubio cuando estuviera en problemas. Y no importaba si él le estuviera mintiendo o no, ella jamás lo vería como un chantaje. Pero aún así no entendía para qué otra cosa necesitaba aquellas fotos suyas. Draco Malfoy no podía desear conservarlas. Necesitaba averiguar cuales eran sus intenciones ocultas antes de que su cabeza sembrara ideas erróneas. Aunque, antes pensaba tomarse un pequeño descanso e intentar olvidar el momento bochornoso que había pasado hacía un rato.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó su melodiosa voz al otro lado de la puerta y ella se limitó a abrirle, sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. No podrían salir a la calle con el rubio vistiendo sólo la prenda de debajo de los pijamas de su padre. Habría que buscar alguna ropa que le quedara. El problema era que allí el único hombre que vivía era su padre y toda su ropa le quedaría enorme al flaco de Malfoy. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle si se alimentaba bien, pero recordó que no tenía pensado hablarle.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar ni almorzar?

Su falsa preocupación no le afectaría, intentó decirse. Y aún así le miro sintiéndose culpable y no le dijo nada. Se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas. No fue difícil hallar un vaquero que en su vida había usado porque siempre le había quedado enorme, se lo habían regalado para un cumpleaños sin saber qué edad cumplía. Tenía diseño de mujer, pero aún así le quedaría perfecto al rubio, se lo tendió sonriente y siguió buscando algo más.

-No pienso usar ropa de mujer.

No pudo seguir quejándose ya que recibió una remera amarilla, con un enorme diseño de Bob Esponja que sonreía como un maniático. La castaña no pudo contener una risa al imaginar al rubio vestido con lo que le había proporcionado. Tomó un par de medias blancas y lo empujó dentro del baño. Lo único que faltaba era ir por unas zapatillas viejas de su padre.

Mientras que Hermione se limitaba a actuar el papel de muda, Draco Malfoy maldecía a diestra y siniestra mientras intentaba meterse en los vaqueros ajustados de la muchacha. Una vez hubo acabado la lucha se observó en el espejo y sonrió divertido. A él le quedaba bien cualquier cosa. Se colocó la extraña remera, pensando que Granger tenía muy mal gusto y se sintió aliviado al ver que le quedaba bien, ni grande ni ajustada. Oyó unos leves golpecitos en la puerta del baño y abrió intentando no parecer avergonzado y observó las viejas zapatillas que le tendía la chica. Se encogió de hombros pensando que pronto irían de compras y se limitó a colocárselas.

-¿No crees que alguien podría reconocerme?-preguntó mientras se ataba los cordones. ¿Por qué eran tan largos? Parecía que la ropa que le daba la castaña tendía a dar lucha antes de ceder ante él.

Se mordió la lengua conteniendo un insulto y continuó tratando de atar aquellos extraños cordones cuando un hechizo lo tomó por sorpresa. Observó embobado a la castaña que lo apuntaba con la varita y se olvidó de las zapatillas. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de la pared lo miró con terror. ¡¿Qué rayos le había hecho la maldita…?! Se detuvo a tiempo antes de maldecir a la chica y la miró enojado exigiendo una buena explicación para el color castaño de su cabello.

-Eres tan bueno para nada, Malfoy…-protestó la chica atando sus cordones y jalando de su brazo para llevarlo escaleras abajo.-Así nadie te reconocerá niño mimado, vamos de compras y volvemos, no nos vamos de viaje. Sólo ponte un abrigo de esos-explicó observando como el ahora castaño armaba un bolso, le señaló el ropero en él que lo había encontrado durmiendo con chocolate y sonrió divertida al recordarlo.

-Como tú digas, Granger. No soy estúpido.-protestó encaminándose a la puerta, sintiendo que ella se burlaba de él.

-¡Mamá, papá, vamos a salir, después volvemos!-gritó la chica aturdiendo a Malfoy.

La intención de Hermione era avisar a sus padres y salir corriendo. Pero ellos fueron mucho más rápidos de lo esperado y aparecieron con una cámara en manos. ¿Acaso hoy era el día de sacar fotos a Hermione? Se ruborizó al recordar el suceso de la mañana y fulminó con la mirada a sus padres.

-Sonrían y digan queso-pidió su madre emocionada mientras los apretujaba contra la puerta.-Draco, querido, abraza a Hermy.

La chica podía sentir como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo demasiado avergonzada como para quedarse en aquel horrible suceso. Su madre estaba actuando demasiado extraña, su padre también. No quería ni siquiera pensar que estuvieran bajo un imperio. Sin embargo jamás los había visto actuar de esa manera. A excepción de la primera vez que trajo un novio a la casa…

-¿Así está bien, Hermy?-susurró divertido el castaño mientras rodaba su cintura con un brazo y le acariciaba la cadera lentamente sin que sus padres lo notaran.

Sonrió para la foto sintiéndose la chica más desdichada del mundo entero. Pero aún así todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el abrazo de Malfoy. Al oír el susurro burlón. No importaba mucho el contexto de la situación, algo le causaba una infinita felicidad. Si sus padres querían creer que ellos tenían algo, que lo creyeran. La pareja que la había dado a luz parecía realmente feliz de verla con Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos, Draco, o llegaremos tarde al cine…-comentó la chica en voz bien alta para que su madre soltara un gritito de emoción.

Se tomó de la amplia mano del chico y conteniendo un acto repelente o un gesto de asco, ambos salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a alejarse. Hasta que sus padres dejaron de mirarlos ella no soltó al castaño. En realidad no lo soltó mucho después de que se habían alejado de la casa. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de soltarlo. Él la sujetaba con fuerza medida, proporcionándole calor y una extraña confianza. Interiormente se encontró pensando que no le molestaría repetir aquello, ser la novia de un chico así. Lástima que ella conocía todos los malos aspectos de él y aunque tuviera un lado dulce y agradable ella no lo aceptaría cómo algo más que un conocido, un ex enemigo… Por el momento disfrutaría de lo que restaba del día, tomada de su mano.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen un review así sé que me leen. Me gusta saber sus opiniones. Gracias, gracias y gracias! Actualizare pronto ^^

Jessica C. Black


	9. Bonita Pareja

Capítulo 9.

Como me tarde tanto en colocar el capitulo anterior... Aqui, a unos minutos de haberlo subido, les dejo este siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste...

* * *

Cuando todo comenzaba a ir bien algo tenía que arruinarlo. Por fin creía estar segura de tomar una decisión. Pensaba aceptarlo como un amigo, dejar de tratarlo mal y darle una única oportunidad. Sin embargo el papel que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos volvía a ponerla indecisa. ¿Acaso no les había dicho que no? La noticia que venía en aquella carta solo complicaba más las cosas. ¿Qué sería del bonito día que habían pasado juntos? Pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto, lo descubriría. Ni siquiera sabía cómo darle la noticia al nuevamente rubio. Sólo podía rememorar los sucesos del día todavía frescos en su mente.

Habían caminado en silencio todo el camino hacia los comercios. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente y el agarré de sus manos se había vuelto más fuerte y preciso. Habían discutido un largo rato sobre el estilo de ropa que buscaban. Ya que el castaño no quería vestirse igual que Potter y la comadreja. Ante el insultó se ganó un buen golpe en el antebrazo y dejó de quejarse cuando entraron a una cálida tienda de ropas.

-Pruébate éste, y ésta y aquello.-comenzó a decir el muchacho dándole prendas a la chica, entre todas eran polleras, pulóveres finos y ajustados, remeras con escotes. La castaña no sabía cómo interpretar las acciones de él y menos quería pasar horas en un vestidor cuando habían ido de compras por él y no por ella.

-Malfoy…-protestó mirando una pollera demasiado corta y un vestido que le había añadido a la pila de ropa que llevaba entre los brazos.-Malfoy…-insistió cuando éste no la oyó. No quería seguir perdiendo tiempo.- ¡Draco!-exclamó provocando que el castaño volteara a verla.-No pienso probarme nada, hemos venido por ti. Así que devolveré todo esta ropa a su sitio y tu busca en la sección masculina.

No lo dejó protestar y se alejó a toda velocidad colocando las prendas en sus respectivos lugares. Estuvo tentada a quedarse con algunas para ir a probárselas pero se contuvo. Dejó todo como estaba en un principio antes de que llegaran y fue en busca del castaño. Lo encontró viendo escrutadoramente un par de pantalones vaqueros. Sonrió al notar que parecía un comprador más, un muggle cualquiera en vez de un mago de sangre pura.

-A mí me gustan. ¿Qué tal si te los pruebas?-comentó tímidamente y él chico le sonrió asintiendo.

-Es justo lo que necesitaba oír-murmuró alejándose en dirección a los vestidores.

Hermione estaba embobada, estupefacta. Quizá había malinterpretado todo. Pero podía jurar que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro masculino y que aquel comentario tenía más de un significado. Le siguió de lejos, mirando como el vaquero que le había prestado se ajustaba a sus tersas piernas y lo hacía ver más que bien. No podía pensar que Draco Malfoy era atractivo, y aún así lo estaba haciendo de mil maneras.

-Ten, traje esto para que tú también te probaras-comentó con un extraño brillo en los ojos tendiéndole un par de prendas.

Intentó quejarse pero una dependienta se acercó con una enorme sonrisa. El muchacho la miró extrañado por la gran felicidad que demostraba la mujer y la chica la miró molesta porque podía intuir cuál era el motivo de la sonrisa. Ahora cabía en la cuenta de que todas las mujeres que había en la tienda miraban emocionadas a Malfoy. Se sintió molesta porque él llamaba demasiado la atención o por otro motivo que desconoció, quizá porqué le sonrió a la mujer como minutos antes le había sonreído a ella. ¿Qué clase de embustero era él?

-No, señora.-oyó decir al rubio y la sonrisa de la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse.-Y ella no es mi hermana, es mi novia-añadió naturalmente provocando que ella volteara para mirar a Hermione con un gran odio y se alejara ofendida.

-¿Qué…? Nosotros no somos novios-protestó entre susurros la castaña, sin comprender la situación.

-Ya, no hace falta que lo recuerdes… Así no nos molestará.

Aquella respuesta fue rara. Así que Hermione iba a preguntar a qué se refería con recordar, exactamente. Pero él ya estaba dentro del vestidor cambiándose. Frunció lo labios molesta y se adentró en el vestidor contiguo. Observó las prendas que le había entregado y suspiró. Ella no utilizaba faldas, tampoco aquella clase de remeras, nada de lo que le había entregado. Pero conteniendo las ganas de quejarse en voz alta para que él la escuchase se vistió.

Debía admitir que el chico sabía combinar colores. Viéndose al espejo estaba irreconocible. Había pensado hasta el detalle de los pies. Con un pulóver con escote en v, a rayas color chocolate y rosado. Más una falda color beige, con unas panties rosas y unas bonitas botas marrones. Ella nunca hubiese pensado en vestirse así…

-¿Ya estás? Tardas mucho…-protestó Malfoy y ella se asomó fuera del vestidor.

Se quedó embobada mirando al muchacho vestido en frente suyo. No era Draco Malfoy, era un idol salido de la televisión. Él sonrió divertido y jaló de ella para que saliera del vestidor. Ambos quedaron enfrentados y la castaña desvió la mirada avergonzada. Sentía vergüenza de sus pensamientos y de cómo iba vestida. Pero él se limitó a silbar en señal de aprobación. Y entregarle unas cuantas prendas más.

-Vamos a llevar unos cuantos conjuntos de ese estilo, quiero que te fijes si te quedan. Cuando acabes nos vamos al cine, así que vístete con el que más te guste.

No le gustaba obedecer órdenes, pero el muchacho parecía saber lo que hacía. No tenía pensado ir al cine, sólo había sido un comentario para ilusionar a su madre. Se ponía nerviosa de sólo pensar estar en una sala oscura con el adolescente. Y aún así le obedeció. Pasaron un largo rato vistiéndose, dándose el visto bueno y divirtiéndose a lo grande. Nunca hubiese pensado que ir de compras sería tan divertido, que compartir un momento ocioso con Malfoy hubiese sido tan agradable. Y aún faltaban más cosas por suceder que seguramente ni ella podía imaginárselas.

-¿Cómo piensas pagar toda ésta ropa?-preguntó asustada la castaña al ver la cantidad de ropa que pensaban llevar y el chico se limitó a reír.

-¿Te olvidas que vivo en una familia adinerada? De algo me sirve haber nacido con tanta desdicha…-explicó extrayendo una billetera llena de billetes. La chica no comprendía cómo había obtenido tanto dinero muggle, pero no quiso preguntar.

Compraron la ropa y salieron de la tienda con muchas bolsas en ambas manos. Hermione permaneció vestida con el primer conjunto que se había probado, y Draco terminó vestido con un pulóver verde oscuro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y lo hacía ver irresistible, más los vaqueros que ella había dicho que le gustaban y unos zapatos marrón oscuro. Viéndose a ambos en el reflejo de una de las vidrieras no pudo evitar pensar que hacían una bonita pareja, y que si él hubiese estado con su cabello rubio, hubiese adorado la vista.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos sobre el atractivo del rubio y mientras evitaba mirarlo vio a su padre buscando a algo o alguien entre las personas. Así que enganchó un brazo con uno de Malfoy y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hombre. Quizá podían entregarle algunas o todas las bolsas para ir tranquilos al cine. Su mente engañosa deseaba pasar un lindo momento en el cine, como lo habían hecho estando de compras.

-¡Chicos, los estaba buscando! ¿Quieren darme todo eso?-preguntó su padre al verlos acercarse quitándole las palabras de la boca a Hermione.

Estaba segurísima de que su madre lo había mandado pensando en la situación de ellos. Sonrió avergonzada y asintió entregándole todo a su padre, menos a Draco…

-¿Está seguro, señor Granger?-preguntó el castaño, un poco inseguro.

Por un momento creyó que Malfoy no querría entregarle nada a su padre. Pero cuando éste asintió fervientemente el castaño cedió. Observaron como el regordete hombre se alejaba cargado de bolsas y luego continuaron con su camino. El muchacho no dejó que la castaña se deshiciese del enganche de sus brazos. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al cine. El silencio volvía a reinar y los pensamientos de la chica volvían en la misma dirección. Que agradable era pensar que por ese día era la pareja de Draco Malfoy, la envidia de todas las señoritas y señoras que los miraban. Y que doloroso era caer de la nube al darse cuenta de que la magia aquella solo duraría un día, o hasta que el castaño volviese a ser rubio y odioso.

-Terror-exigió él.

-Romance-propuso ella, temiendo que a la noche necesitase dormir abrazada a la almohada, o peor, con él en la misma cama para que la protegiera de las pesadillas…

-Terror y no me contradigas.

-Comedia…

-¡Terror!-gritó y muchas cabezas voltearon para ver a la parejita discutir.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Tú ganas…-aceptó enojada y compraron las entradas para la película más sangrienta y asquerosa que Hermione podía haber visto en toda su vida.

Tomaron asiento en un sitio apartado de las pocas personas que había en la sala. Cuando estuvo todo a oscuras la castaña comenzó a dudar de si sería lindo ver la película. A penas transcurrió un poco de tiempo para que tomara la mano de Malfoy, temblando del miedo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados casi toda la película, en algunos momentos pegaba pequeño saltitos del susto o gritaba junto a los actores. Fue la peor película que vio en su corta vida. Pero aún así no pudo evitar disfrutar de la protección de la mano del castaño, o del abrazo que le dio para que pudiera ocultar su rostro en su pecho y no ver las escenas sangrientas. Su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza y no podía asegurar si era del miedo o algo más. Solo estaba segura de que Malfoy lo había disfrutado todo, y al verlo salir con una gran sonrisa de felicidad no pudo enojarse con él por haberla obligado a ver tan desastrosa película.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Tú no? Siempre quise comer en ese sitio de hamburguesa… El del payaso…-comentó sujetándole de la mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-McDonald's…-contestó la chica mientras su estómago gruñía, se sonrojó levemente pero en cuanto oyó la risa del chico no pudo evitar reírse con él.

Volvieron a casa, comidos y sonrientes. Draco Malfoy se consideraba el muchacho más feliz del mundo, a pesar de que se encontraba en una situación complicada. Y Hermione Granger se había divertido como nunca, estaba asombradísima del nuevo Malfoy que había conocido solo en un día. Ella creía que él había enterrado su niñez, que la había abandonado. Pero al verlo pedir una cajita feliz en el McDonald's pudo sentir una pequeña esperanza. ¿Acaso ella no podía revivir al pequeño niño rubio que había conocido? Si, ella podía, ella lo intentaría. No tenía nada que perder, sino que podía ganar algo que deseaba mucho en su interior…

Eso había considerado hasta que se encontró con una lechuza en la ventana de su habitación. El ave le era demasiado familiar como para evitar preocuparse. Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla en cuanto estuvo en sus manos. No sucedía nada malo, pero si preocupante. Ya que si la noticia de esa carta estaba correcta, mañana sería un día mucho más inolvidable que el que había pasado con Malfoy. Aunque no sería tan agradable, o divertido, sería todo un desastre. No quería saber nada del mañana, ojala pudiese evitarlo. Sin embargo ya era de noche y un suave golpe en la puerta la desvió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo?

El leve susurro de su voz la tranquilizo por un pequeño momento. Arrojó la carta al cesto de basura y le abrió la puerta al rubio. Él aún sonreía, y eso provocó un cosquilleo en su estómago. Sabía a qué venía y eso no la molesto en absoluto. Al contrario le aliviaba saber que no tenía que preocuparse por los zombis de la película, ya que su por el momento novio Draco Malfoy la protegería… ¿En qué te estás metiendo, Hermione? Se quiso preguntar, pero aún así ya estaba todo hecho, era inevitable. Ambos acostados en la misma cama se desearon las buenas noches y quedaron dormidos después de tan largo día.

* * *

Sigo agradeciendole a tods ls que me lean! Y les pido, por favor, que dejen reviews. Se les quiere!

Jessica C. Black


	10. La llegada de confianza

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haber abandonado este fic. Si no quieren leerme más, las comprenderé. Sin embargo yo pienso seguir subiendo capítulos hasta llegar a darle un fin. Y me agradaría mucho seguir recibiendo reviews. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen! ^^ Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...

* * *

La cafetera emitía un pitido insoportable. Estaba terminando de escribir el noveno capítulo cuando comenzó la tortura auditiva. Estaba amaneciendo y a lo lejos podía oírse la ducha. Ella no había dormido en toda la noche y por eso necesitaba beber un buen café. El resto que sobrara lo dejaría para quien estaba duchándose. Mientras continuaría escribiendo sin descansar. Se apodaba Caramelo y acabaría con aquel relato lo más pronto posible. Por el momento envidiaba a Hermione que acaba de dormir una noche perfecta…

Descansar como nunca antes se hace solo con la mejor compañía, al cobijo de los más cálidos brazos y bajo la profunda respiración con aroma a menta de un único chico. ¿Qué especie de dentífrico usaba el rubio? Se relamió los labios, mientras soñaba que se acercaba a ellos con lentitud y ansias, para al fin saborearlos. Pero, como sucedía con los mejores sueños, cuando estuvo a punto de besar o ser besada por Draco Malfoy, algo o alguien la despertaron. Sintió que saltaban en su cama, que la sacudían obligándola a abrir sus ojos. El sol se filtraba por la ventana, indicando que ya era cerca del mediodía. Si no estaba soñando encima suyo tenía a una pelirroja bastante familiar agitándola por los hombros. ¿Qué hacía Ginevra Weasley en su cama? ¿Y dónde estaba el rubio de sus sueños? Desvió la mirada hacia un costado, espantada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo… Simplemente no encontró a un rubio observando la escena, sino a un morocho…

-¿Ha.. Harry?-tartamudeó, ya que entre plenos movimientos era difícil formular preguntas y comenzaba a marearse…

El aludido sonrió alegre mientras se acercaba a separar a la pelirroja de ella. Hermione suspiró agradecida cuando pudo estar tranquila sentada en su cama. Miró a la pareja que acababa de llegar y pudo oír atentamente el sonido de la ducha. El rubio no solo había estado en sus sueños, sino que ahora estaba bañándose y no sabía que en la habitación había dos recientes invitados. Los nervios de la castaña crecieron a flor de piel y se rió nerviosa. Debía sacar a sus dos amigos antes de que Malfoy terminara de asearse…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no bajan a desayunar mientras me visto?-comentó cruzando los dedos para que aceptaran sin rechistar. Pero se olvidaba de un detalle bastante importante, la pelirroja no era alguien fácil de tratar…

-Harry puede adelantarse, nosotras podemos ponernos al tanto mientras te vistes..-propuso con bastante emoción.

Entonces, entre tantos nervios, fluyó el enfado. Primero y principal no entendía por qué estaban ellos dos en su habitación. ¡Les había enviado una carta diciéndoles que no podía recibirlos! No deseaba tener más problemas de los que estaban en el baño… Tenía demasiadas ganas de sacar a sus amigos a patadas de su casa. Y al instante de pensar eso se sintió culpable, la peor persona del mundo por ser tan grosera. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Si tenía que sacar a alguien de su casa, ese par, eran los Malfoy…

Tenía un quilombo en la cabeza. No sabía cómo actuar. No podía expulsar ni al par de rubios ni a sus amigos. Con solo mirarlos se le aliviaba el corazón, ya que los quería muchísimo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy culpable por no decirles la verdad de una. Seguro que si les explicaba la situación la ayudarían con todo. Además la mayor amenaza no estaba presente. Pensando en el pelirrojo miró confundida al dúo que estaba delante suyo.

-¿Y Ron?

-Molly no le permitió venir hasta que limpiaran la madriguera…

Las palabras de la hermana no la tranquilizaron en absoluto. Ronald vendría en un par de días y explotaría como una bomba. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y temía oír el cierre del agua en cualquier momento. Respiró hondo, buscando ayuda en Merlín. Pensó rápidamente en una solución y se puso de pie. Creía saber lo que haría a continuación..

-Ginny creo que será conveniente que bajes a almorzar con Harry-les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa tensa- Yo primero me daré un baño, el agua ya está abierta-explicó mientras los observaba marcharse por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Luego regresó a su cuarto, bastante agradecida de haber logrado quedarse sola. Cerró con llaves por las dudas, temiendo que subieran por cualquier motivo insignificante. Y justo luego de ello oyó como el agua dejaba de correr. Entró deprisa en el baño, suponiendo que el rubio debía estar cubierto con una toalla, llevándose una gran sorpresa..

-Malfoy estamos..-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el aludido le cubrió la boca con una mano, acorralándola contra una pared.

El pulso se le aceleró a mil del susto y no forcejeó ni un poco. Contempló con terror los músculos tensados del chico. Reparó en cómo su cabello rubio y húmedo caía sobre su rostro masculino, depositando sutiles gotas de agua en sus mejillas. Parecía estar llorando, no querer matarla. Pero había aprendido muy a duras penas que con Malfoy las apariencias siempre engañaban.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se preguntó sin entender nada. Comenzaba a creer que el plan del rubio se había arruinado con la llegada de sus amigos y ahora solo le quedaba deshacerse de ella. Ante tal idea no pudo reprimir un gemido de espanto. No quería terminar así, era joven y tenía toda una vida por delante. Tenía que conseguir llegar a donde estaba su varita, poner resistencia. Sin embargo él la miró con aquel extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos y la dejó helada. ¿Acaso tenía un rastro de llanto?

-Ya lo sé, Hermione… llegaron tus amigos a rescatarte del _monstruo_.. –gruñó con voz ronca a su oído, provocándole mil sensaciones distintas.- _¿Y ron? _– la imitó burlón- La comadreja no está aquí para ayudarte, princesa…

Su oído pedía a gritos que se apartara, que callara de una vez. Su aliento la estaba volviendo loca, la cercanía de su torso desnudo sobre ella le quitaba el aire. Pero el mayor problema era la mano en su rostro que le impedía respirar. Comenzaba a ver pequeños puntos negros. Cuando la húmeda lengua masculina se introdujo en su oreja, los perfectos dientes mordisquearon su lóbulo. La boca deseosa soltó un suspiro de placer en su oído mientras jugueteaba. Al mismo tiempo la mano que la asfixiaba descendió hacia su cintura, intentando colarse por debajo del pijama.

Respiraba agitadamente, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, pero disfrutando de los actos del rubio, ansiando que la boca llegara a la suya. Sus manos, de repente, cobraron vida dirigiéndose hacia el nudo de la toalla que rodeaba la cintura masculina. Sin embargo ambos se vieron obligados a separarse debido a unos golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-¡¿Hermione Jane Granger qué diantres hace Malfoy en esta casa? ¡Abre la puerta, sé que no te estás bañando!-exigió Harry Potter notablemente molesto.

Entonces Draco se quedó mirando a la castaña con enormes ojos llenos de asombro y todo el rostro colorado. Ambos estaban demasiado agitados y no podían dejar pasar a Potter. Primero él debía vestirse y ella calmarse. Todo había sucedido demasiado a prisa y Hermione seguía sin comprender nada de nada. Luego de todo lo sucedido estaba más perdida aún.

Así que sin saber muy bien qué hacer decidió ignorar al rubio que estaba congelado en su sitio y se optó a lavarse los dientes. Por más problemas que se presentaran el día continuaba adelante y no podía regresar a la cama y dormir hasta que todo se solucionase solo. Terminó de enjuagarse la boca, pensando en lo próximo que haría. Como hablar con Malfoy sin que este la atacara…

-Intenté evitar que vinieran… lo juro… ellos se invitaron solos… nunca quise más problemas de los que tu madre y tú pueden causarme…-explicó con plena sinceridad.

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a vestirse con actos un tanto violentos. Le pareció a la chica que estaba molesto por algo que había dicho. Pero no supo bien qué. Intentó evitar desviar la mirada del rubio vistiéndose o del espejo que reflejaba al mismo. Aunque inevitablemente los ojos se le fueron y terminó contemplando un bonito trasero enfundado en ajustados bóxers. ¿El quidditch sacaba esos músculos?

-No mires…-protestó devolviéndole la mirada por el espejo. Estaba todo avergonzado y eso provocó un extraño acaloramiento en la chica, además de que se avergonzó bastante por haber sido atrapada in fraganti...

-¿No hace calor?-preguntó nerviosa mientras abría levemente la ventana del baño para que se ventilara y el vapor se fuera de una vez.

-¿Por qué cerraste con llave?-preguntó de la nada mientras la mirada con su característica seriedad y ya vestido. Sin embargo detrás de aquella máscara de fría cordura se notaba una mirada confundida.

Ojalá la castaña estuviera menos embrollada que él. Ella deseaba tener una respuesta para esa pregunta y muchísimas otras más dudas. Pero le era imposible… Sólo sabía que había cerrado la puerta por temor a que uno de sus amigos subiera nuevamente. Había confiado en Malfoy, encerrándose con él en su habitación, sin temer que pudiera lastimarla. Ahora que entraba en razón había sido una completa locura y no comprendía para nada sus propios actos…

-No lo sé… creí que podía confiar… supongo que me equivoqué… debemos enfrentar a Harry…-contestó nerviosa y evitando la mirada plateada que la taladraba.

Quizá no se había equivocado, solo no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente. Pero no deseaba quedarse más tiempo para comprobar cuán en lo correcto podía llegar a estar confiando en el rubio. Una necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo se le instaló en el interior y la obligó a dirigirse a la puerta. Mas una mano firme la sostuvo del hombro y la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió una pequeña calidez en el cabello, sobre su cabeza y oyó un sutil beso. ¿Qué sucedía? Presentía que eso se preguntaría por mucho rato, durante innumerables ocasiones…

Aquel gesto delicado y cariñoso la dejó helada. Creyó que al ser atrapada nuevamente estaría muerta de una vez por todas. Sin embargo el acto cuidadoso de depositar un beso en su cabeza fue toda una sorpresa. Quiso voltear para verle la cara pero temió encontrarse con un rostro lleno de seriedad y bastante sincero. Además era imposible moverse si la tenía bien sujeta por los hombros, concentrado en respirar el aroma de su cabello.

-Gracias… Haré de todo para que confíes en mí… Lo prometo…-susurró con delicada voz, pero sus palabras fueron una bofetada para la chica. ¿Más promesas?

Podía sentir cómo se le iba todo el aire de los pulmones, mientras presentía que la abrazaría o le daría un beso. No sabía bien por qué, pero un vacío se instaló en su interior cuando él pasó a su lado, así sin más, y abrió la puerta a su mejor amigo. Quien, al verlo, solo lo fulminó con la mirada, para alivio de todos, y se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla, preocupado. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pensaba que estaba hechizada, pero no era así.

-Hola, cara rajada.. También me alegro de verte…-dijo Malfoy con voz tensionada, cerrando las manos en puños, conteniendo una furia repentina.

Hermione supuso que el morocho estaría enfadado con ella, por ocultarle la verdad, por tener a su peor enemigo viviendo con ella. Pero al pensar aquello se había olvidado por completo de cómo era el niño que sobrevivió. Era el hermano que nunca había tenido y solo se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo él también se olvidaba de algo y eso era que la castaña sabía defenderse por si sola. Aún así le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y descubrió una triste realidad…

-¡Harry! ¡Estás demasiado flaco!-lo reprendió preocupada, podía darle casi dos vueltas con los brazos… y no podía evitar preocuparse por su mejor amigo. Ni quería imaginarse de lo que debía haber tenido que enfrentar en la casa de sus tíos..

-Herms.. no te preocupes.. Solo dime qué hay con Malfoy.. –pidió mientras volteaba a fulminar al aludido sin embargo este ¿Ya no se encontraba allí?- ¿Y Malfoy?

-No tengo idea.. Es bastante raro.. Llegó en noche buena y pidió quedarse aquí con su madre para que el padre no los encuentre .. Tenemos que ayudarlo, Harry.. Él no quiere convertirse en mortífago…

-No creo que podamos confiar en él…-protestó el morocho pero ante los ojitos suplicantes de su amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar abatido- Pero podemos darle una oportunidad.. ¿Por qué no? En la orden se llevará de maravillas con Snape, y ni hablar de Kreacher…

La castaña soltó una risita, bastante aliviada por la aceptación de Harry y jaló de él para que bajasen a comer. Ya que, luego de tantos nervios, se le había abierto el apetito. Cuando entraron en la cocina la imagen que los recibió fue demasiado surrealista, y se miraron aturdidos entre ellos. ¿Qué hacía Draco hablando con el padre de Hermione? ¿Y Ginny conversando entretenidamente con la señora Malfoy? La única normal parecía la madre de la castaña que cocinaba alegremente. ¿Aquello estaba bien? No parecía algo común, pero tampoco había discusiones ni nada malo…

-Mamá doble ración para Harry, por favor-pidió Hermione mientras los dos tomaban asiento en la mesa.

-Por cierto..-susurró su amigo al oído-Tú te encargaras de Ron…

La chica miró espantada a su mejor amigo.-¿No estás conmigo?-consultó tratando de hacerle ojitos.

-Si, pero no con Ron…

¿Acaso no se preocupaba por su bienestar físico y mental? Además de todo sentía la mirada plateada cargada de odio sobre su persona. ¿Ahora qué hechizo le habían arrojado a Malfoy? Le sacó la lengua molesta por los problemas que tendría con Ronald. No se merecía aquel enojo injustificado por parte del rubio. No se merecía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿O sí? Terminó mirando su plato como siempre y jugando con la comida. El apetito había sido asesinado por las cuchillas de mercurio que eran lanzadas del otro lado de la mesa. ¿Y ella había soñado con besar a aquel chico? ¡Antes loca que desear algo con Malfoy! Pero.. ¿Por qué Ginny comenzaba a acapararlo? Quería largarse de la mesa cuanto antes, pero debía mantener la compostura… Por mas que la pelirroja no parara de hablarle y hacerle preguntas al rubio este solo tenía ojos para ella.. ¿O eso quería pensar Hermione? ¡Por Merlín, comenzaba a volverse loca en serio!

* * *

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo? Pronto lo sabrán! Sólo dejen reviews! ^^

Jessica C. Black


	11. ¿Realidad hecha Fantasía?

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pierdan su tiempo leyéndome! ^^ Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...

* * *

Con el paso de los minutos la comida terminó dominándola. Más bien un sentimiento raro de ira y envidia se le instaló en el estómago. Deseaba romper algo, lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra o arrancar ciertos cabellos. Pero en su lugar mutilaba la comida con el tenedor y la llevaba a su boca, pensando que eran ciertas personas. Omitiría los nombres por el momento…

-Cariño.. Te caerá mal la comida..-comentó su madre mirándola preocupada.

Fue entonces cuando apartó su plato de enfrente de ella y le sonrió con calma a su mamá. Debía conservar todas las apariencias, debía mantenerse calmada. Por más que se le pusieran los pelos de punta mientras oía el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. ¿Tanto silencio había en la cocina? Ninguno se atrevía a hablar o decir algo. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su comida. Pero minutos antes su padre había estado conversando plácidamente con la señora Malfoy mientras que una pelirroja amiga suya rozaba con su mano la pierna del rubio que había optado por dejar de mirarla y prestarle más atención a la pared mientras contestaba las preguntas de Ginevra. Ella intentaba prestar atención a su madre y Harry, que también conversaban acerca de algo que no había oído… ¿Cómo había acabado todo en silencio? Cuando a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar qué harían los jóvenes en aquel día tan bello. El problema no era pensar qué podían hacer sino cómo podían hacer para llevarse bien. Aún así Hermione no quería pensar, no deseaba saber nada. Se puso de pie en un repentino arranque de cansancio y salió de la cocina, en dirección a su cuarto.

Al arrojarse en la cama no pudo evitar ser consciente del aroma tan característico de Malfoy y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que volvía a despertar y no tenía a nadie encima suyo sino que a su lado descansaba el rubio en sueño profundo. Abrazó su almohada con fuerza, creyendo que era el atractivo cuerpo de aquella serpiente y volvió a aspirar embriagándose por completo. No estaba siendo consciente de lo que hacía su mente, de lo que hacia su cuerpo, hasta que una risita la regresó a la realidad, espantándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era ese frío helado que le recorría la espalda? Los ojos divertidos y plateados que la miraban desde la puerta de su habitación la habían dejado congelada. Había sido atrapada en uno de sus peores momentos. Quizá había estado delirando por tener alta temperatura o haber enfermado al comer algo raro. Pero no podía haber estado soñando despierta con que abrazaba a Malfoy y lo consideraba atractivo. Aquello debía de ser una horrible pesadilla.

-Es común que las mujeres fantaseen conmigo, Granger. Pero no me lo esperaba de una ratona de biblioteca como tu…-

Ante aquel comentario condescendiente las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de carmesí, debido a la furia. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Al parecer ahora volvía a tratarla como a una asquerosa impura, como si volvieran a estar en Hogwarts y él se divirtiera a lo grande haciéndola sufrir. ¿Qué había pasado con la promesa de hacía una hora atrás? Con aquella actitud rastrera que estaba teniendo solo demostraba ser un falso y un desagradecido, un completo embustero. No podía contener las ganas de golpearlo en aquel preciso momento, pero aún así lo hizo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?-inquirió ignorando el comentario hiriente.

-Tu lo eres, Granger.

-¿Puedes dejar de mentir o al menos decir algo que entienda? Porque yo no creo haberte causado ningún problema. Te estoy alojando en mi casa, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

El silencio se volvió a extender en la habitación. Como el rubio no parecía tener intenciones de seguir con aquella charla, ella rió histérica y le dio la espalda, volviendo a acostarse en la cama y abrazando su almohada. Sin siquiera voltear pudo sentir cómo la puerta cedía ante las manos afiladas del chico y la llave crujía bloqueando la entrada a entrometidos. ¿Volvía a temer por su vida? En realidad no le importaba nada en absoluto, solo con gritar sus amigos subirían y harían todo lo imposible por salvarla, si es que ella quería ser rescatada…

-Malfoy..-gruñó incómoda cuando sintió el peso del muchacho hundiendo el colchón.

Unos brazos cálido se deslizaron por su cintura, rodeándola sin permiso y atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo masculino. Era una pose ridícula, vergonzosa, de un par de enamorados que compartían cama luego de años de estar juntos, no era cómo quería estar con el rubio. Así que con movimientos torpes soltó la almohada y volteó para enfrentarlo a la cara. Qué grave error, Hermione. Pensó tragando saliva al notar el rostro angelical, de ojos cerrados, respirar profundamente y soltar su letal aliento sobre ella. La peor droga que podía existir era aquella. Poseía pestañas bastante femeninas y doradas como el trigo, una tez demasiado blanca y perfecta, unos labios finos y… ¿Qué estaba mirando?

-Me hechizaste- eso fue lo que dijo aquella boca delicada y filosa.-Desde aquel día en que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. En lo inteligente que eres, en lo valiente que eres, en lo preciosa que eres… Nadie me ha hecho sentir igual que tu, nadie me ha enfrentando como tu lo has hecho, nadie se ha metido tanto en mi cabeza como tu… Es por eso que mi problema no es nada menos que la sabelotodo que ha pasado de ser una niña con melena de león a toda una mujer con el encanto de una sirena. He luchado por apartarte, por arrancarte de mi mente, pero nada ha servido y aquí estoy, intentando que me perdones, esperando que me aceptes como tu amigo cuando en verdad muero por ser algo más. Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que con ser tu amigo no basta para que seas mía, y ni siquiera puedo llegar a serlo porque tu siempre estas lejos, a cada minuto te veo más y más fuera de mi alcance y pegada a tus verdaderos amigos. Por favor, Hermione… Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder darme por vencido y dejarte en paz? ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin tu presencia?

Cada palabra que salía del rubio empeoraba más el estado de nerviosismo en el que se estaba sumiendo la castaña. Pensó que estaba bromeando. Quiso creer que no hablaba de ella, que se estaba burlando o solo decía cosas sin sentido. Pero no parecía que aquello fuera otro de sus engaños. Aquel tono de voz era demasiado profundo, muy serio para tomarlo como un chiste. Aquellos ojos gris claro que se habían abierto para permitirle el paso al alma del chico y demostrar lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos, no parecían poseer ni un solo atisbo de falsedad. Allí no había ningún muchacho frío, egocéntrico, altruista, aquel no era un slytherin altanero que jugaba con las personas divirtiéndose acosta de sus sentimientos. Allí había alguien sincero, arriesgándose a pasar por un completo rechazo, abriendo las puertas de un lastimado corazón. Sin embargo ella había sido lastimada por la máscara que aquel muchacho había utilizado durante todo aquel tiempo. Y era difícil aceptar aquella realidad que estaba delante de sus propios ojos. No podía dejar de temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron al oír su nombre en labios del chico que la peor la había tratado desde que había entrado en el colegio. Era ilógico.

-Mejor dime tú, Malfoy. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No te obligaré a hacerlo-sentenció volviendo a cerrar los ojos y permanecer como una estatua de granito, su cuerpo tenso y duro la rodeaba haciéndola presa de la verdad.

El corazón de Hermione se estrujó violentamente al oír las últimas palabras. Por un pequeño instante había deseado que la obligara a creerle, que le demostrara sus sentimientos sin compasión, imponiéndose como el Malfoy altivo y seguro de sí mismo que ella creía conocer. Aún así no protestó, no se movió, continuó mirándolo pensativa. ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía si aquella extraña confesión solucionaba sus problemas y le proporcionaba bastantes respuestas a sus interrogantes o le creaba más dudas y la dejaba más confusa que antes. Solo sabía que ninguno de los dos se movería hasta llegar a un acuerdo. A pesar de todo ella estaba bastante cómoda para moverse y él parecía no querer soltarla de aquel agarre que ejercía. Otro silencio incómodo reinaba como de costumbre, pero sus mentes estaban repletas de pensamientos, dudas y recriminaciones.

-¿Tan feo soy?-inquirió de repente Malfoy, con una cara de la más pura indignación.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Jamás piensas perdonar mis errores? Todos nos equivocamos…

-Lo sé. Puedo perdonarte todo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te impide aceptar estar conmigo?

-¿Quién dijo que haya algo que me lo impida?-gruñó la castaña alejándose del cuerpo que tanto la atraía.

Pero no había mucha distancia que tomar. A sus espaldas se encontraba la fría pared y delante suyo una voraz sonrisa florecía en el pálido rostro del muchacho. ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntaba Hermione al ver cómo nacía un monstruo insaciable delante de sus ojos. Aquel chico deseaba tantas cosas que el brillo de sus ojos la mareaba. Lo peor de todo era que ella no tenía miedo en absoluto. Un cosquilleo en el vientre le demostraba lo ansiosa que estaba por que allí hubiera algo de acción. Así fue cómo cerró sus ojos y correspondió a la sonrisa del rubio.

-¿Qué dirías si acepto estar a tu lado como algo más que solo una amiga?-cuestionó mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Se encontró nuevamente acorralada. El pecho masculino ejercía cierta fuerza sobre el suyo, presionándola contra la pared. Ambas manos sujetaban con fuerza su cadera. Mientras que los labios del chico rozaban su oreja. Habían sido movimientos demasiado ágiles, dignos de un buscador de Slytherin. La mano que se deslizaba por su pierna, como queriendo arrancar la ropa que le impedía rozar su piel, se asemejaba a una intrépida serpiente. Y el siseo de su respiración en su oído la excitaba de sobremanera en aquel extenso lapso en el que esperaba impaciente una respuesta a su inocente pregunta.

-Diría que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, Hermione.

Sólo eso fue suficiente para que la castaña jadeara conmocionada. Esas palabras habían sido lo más dulce que le habían dicho en toda su vida. Ningún otro chico había sido así con ella. Malfoy la había tratado de la peor manera posible. Pero ahora estaba siendo como nunca antes, como nadie más. Ni siquiera Ronald había logrado enamorarla con tan pocas palabras, y ella había creído que lo amaba… Sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba así solo con Malfoy. Y sus amigos podían pensar y decir lo que quisieran, pero ella pensaba rendirse ante él. Si había algo que deseaba, eso era corresponder aquellos sentimientos que habían sido confesados hacía unos minutos, dejarse dominar por la pasión que desbordaban sus cuerpos…

-Draco…-susurró ella, sin saber qué decir. Deseaba confesarle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba al respecto. Pero no sabía cómo.

Tampoco lo fue necesario. Porque los labios con los que tanto había soñado comenzaron a besarla. Fue un roce lento, delicado, que se posó primero en su mejilla. Comenzó dejando un camino con su cálido aliento. Pero no se hizo esperar mucho y llegó a cubrir la boca ansiosa de la castaña, para así besarla apasionadamente. Ambos se llenaron de caricias, que a cada minuto que pasaba se volvían más exigentes. De repente sus lenguas decidieron volver la cosa un poco más húmeda. Y se encontraron en una lucha de absoluto goce, en el que ella lo acariciaba tímidamente, haciendo acto de una leve intromisión en su boca, saboreando todos los rincones de aquel mentolado sitio, mientras que él la poseía de a ratos, dejándola completamente extasiada por los hábiles movimientos de su lengua. De vez en cuando se apartaban durante un instante, para recuperar el aire. Sus manos no se separaban de sus cuerpos que se derretían en la repentina temperatura que había subido bastante. No podían detenerse, o no lo deseaban.

-Herms, iremos al cine en media hora. Así que alístate…

Sus tan inoportunos amigos la devolvieron a la realidad. ¿En serio pensaba rendirse tan rápidamente a la pasión que le había desatado la confesión del rubio? Estaba roja como un tomate luego de haberse alejado asustada del chico y terminar en la otra punta de la habitación, tratando de alinearse la ropa y dejar de sentirse tan acalorada. Respiraba agitadamente mientras pensaba una frase inteligente que pudiera escapar de sus labios hinchados. Pero cómo siempre era una torpe sin razón solo sonrió con timidez y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente al rubio. ¿Qué más podía perder?

-¿Continuamos luego?-preguntó demasiado cerca del rostro del chico.

-Por supuesto, ratoncita…-contestó él robándole un beso.

* * *

Aquí acaba?

Tengo que escribir más, lo prometo. Uno o dos chapters más debo conseguir... ya verán que tiene un mejor final que este...

Dejen reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazón..!

Jessica C. Black


	12. Un merecido descanso

Sé que es corto. Lo lamento mucho. Pero me ha costado ver cómo continuar. Espero que les guste. A pesar de que no se entienda mucho. Creo que dimos un salto en el tiempo y no sé quienes son estos personajes. O quizá si, pero no pienso revelarlo hasta dentro de un par de capítulos. Ojala les guste.

* * *

Estaba concentrada escribiendo, oyendo hipnotizada el sonido de las teclas de su computadora. El sol había alcanzado una altura considerable e iluminaba su figura envuelta en un albornoz rosado. No quería detenerse por nada del mundo. Había ignorado satisfactoriamente al hombre que vivía con ella. Se había guardado las ganas de ir a desayunar con él, saludarlo con un beso de buenos días y abrazarlo largo rato. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cariñosa y dependiente de aquel sujeto? No lo sabía muy bien, pero no se quejaba en absoluto. Esperaba acabar pronto para así poder pasar más rato con su pareja y poder ir a cenar a casa de sus padres de una buena vez. Había estado postergando aquella cena desde hacía una semana debido a aquel repentino trabajo. Lo que más extrañaba eran los momentos acaramelados que pasaba en las noches, se sentía ansiosa y distraída. ¿Por cuánto seguiría así? La abstinencia no era su fuerte…

Tanto así que su vista terminó desviando de la pantalla y acabó contemplando como su pareja jugueteaba con el gato, tratando de apoderarse del control y poder encender la radio.

-¿Por qué el maniático felino siempre se empeña tanto en adueñarse de esto, ni siquiera puede usarlo?-se cuestionaba en voz alta luego de haber adquirido el mando de distancia.

Caramelo solo pudo reír por la cara de frustración que ponía el hombre al observar su mano arañada. Habían intentado de mil maneras que su minino y él se llevaran bien, pero siempre terminaban entre arañazos y patadas, ya que ambos eran ariscos y celosos, ninguno deseaba compartir a la chica de aquella casa. Por eso era muy divertido para ella observar aquellas escenas, porque eran como dos niños caprichosos. No importaba que uno fuera un animal y el otro, un atractivo hombre, eran sus amores y no los cambiaría por nada.

El ritmo alegre de los Beatles entonando _here comes the sun_ inundó el departamento mientras un masculino cuerpo se acercaba para rodear el cuerpo de la mujer que intentaba escribir a pesar de que había perdido toda su concentración. Quería llevarla consigo, hacerla suya, bailar por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la cama y sentir el cálido y femenino cuerpo junto al suyo varonil y ansioso. Pero Caramelo parecía resistirse, terca con la idea de no despegarse de aquella maquina infernal. Así que el hombre decidió optar por las palabras, como primer intento.

-Vamos, preciosa, te necesito conmigo…-ronroneó en su oído, notando cómo la chica se estremecía, obviamente no podía ser indiferente a sus actos.

-Estoy en una parte importante. No puedo evitar recordar esa vez que fuimos al cine. Como odié…

No la dejó continuar quejándose. Sabía bien todo lo que empezaría a decir, a recriminar. Ambos se arrepentían del pasado que habían tenido que vivir. Pero había una diferencia y esa era que él había decidido olvidarla mientras que ella había optado por escribirla. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? No lo entendía. Así que cargó a la castaña con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó a la fuerza hasta la habitación que compartían.

-Te haré mía y luego podrás continuar con ese experimento tuyo, princesa-sentenció llenándola de besos.

-¡Pero…-no pudo contener la risa ante las cosquillas que sentía por el roce de la barba en su cuello.-no puedo, en serio… espera a que termine al menos un capítulo más… Hermione necesita que narre lo que sucedió en el cine… Y luego podremos hacerlo…

Sin embargo no importaban las palabras que dijera, él ya había tomado una decisión y no daría vuelta atrás hasta cumplirla. Porque siempre conseguía lo que deseaba y no era como si ella tampoco lo quisiera. No oponía ninguna resistencia mientras la despojaba de sus ropas y recorría su cuerpo con suaves y sensuales caricias. Ambos lo necesitaban.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez? Te hice el amor como ninguno…-alardeó con una sonrisa ladeada, característica de él y ella solo se carcajeó del insólito comentario.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tú has sido el único, cariño-respondió entrando en acción y quitándole la ropa a él.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron en la intimidad, sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. La mujer que estaba debajo de él no reaccionaba con miedo, sino con pasión. Ya se conocían por completo, no había ningún pequeño espacio de piel que no hubieran compartido, saboreado. Disfrutaban haciendo aquello, llenando sus sentidos con el tacto de sus cuerpos, los gemidos irreprimibles, las vistas más excitantes, los sabores más sabrosos y los típicos aromas a menta y caramelo. Allí reinaba el amor sazonado con placer. Habían perdido la cuenta de aquellos actos. El solo hecho de compartir cama era un orgasmo de emociones irrefrenables. El tiempo se detenía para ellos, para que gozaran sin preocuparse por absolutamente nada que no fuera dominar al otro en cuerpo y alma, hacerlo tocar el cielo con las manos una y otra vez hasta que cayera rendido del cansancio. Se amaban demasiado como para posponer aquello durante mucho tiempo. No sabían como habían podido reprimir aquellos deseos durante todo aquel rato que ella había estado escribiendo.

-¿Escribirás esto?-preguntó deteniendo sus caderas a pocos milímetros de las de ella, retrasando el momento que tanto ansiaban.

-Oh si, si, solo hazme el amor…-suplicó jadeando desesperadamente.

Adoraba verla en aquel estado, su preciosa e inocente mujer se volvía tan voraz y salvaje que a veces creía haberse casado con alguien completamente distinta de la que había ansiado hacer suya. Sin embargo no se quejaba en absoluto. Aquello era mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Disfrutaba de ella tanto en la cama como en cualquier momento de su vida, con solo tenerla para él solo se sentía el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Por eso no e hizo esperar con aquella suplica. Penetró en lo más profundo de aquel voluptuoso cuerpo y comenzó con movimientos cada vez más veloces y agresivos. Ambos amaban aquel tipo de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Siempre innovaban en las posiciones y jugaban de distintas maneras que los hacía volver completamente locos. Se unían en un acto carnal y lleno de sentimientos y no se detenían hasta caer en un sueño de puro agotamiento.

-Te amo…-susurró al oído de ella mientras caía rendido.

Ella le susurró que también lo amaba, le depositó unos cuantos besos mientras él volvía a dormirse y no se permitió imitarlo. Con pasos lentos fue a darse una ducha refrescante para poder, luego, continuar con su trabajo. Se había tomado un merecido receso, había disfrutado de aquello que tanto le faltaba, de aquel espectacular hombre y ahora regresaría al ataque. Quizá ahora estaba mucho más inspirada que antes, pensó con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Gracias por leerme! Dejen reviews, porfis…

Jessica C. Black


End file.
